Die Überraschung
by akali1
Summary: AU: Harry lernt durch Sirius Hermine Granger kennen und lieben. Doch warum verhält sie sich manchmal so merkwürdig? Hat es vielleicht etwas mit ihrer mysteriösen Vergangenhei zu tun?
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1: Kapitel 1

So, hier eine neue FF von mr.  
Sie ist schon fertig, also keine Agst, dass ich sie abbrechen werd.  
Wer Lust hat, kann auch bei meiner anderen reinschauen: 'Was dein Herz dir sagt'  
So, dann sag ich mal viel Spaß beim lesen  
(Kommis sind erwünscht)

Kapitel 1:

Sirius hatte eine Überraschung für Harry. Zum ersten mal, seit zwei Jahren würden sich die beiden Männer endlich wiedersehen und Sirius würde ihm etwas mitbringen, wie er es aus seinen Briefen erfahren hatte. Er würde am Weihnachtsabend zu den Weasleys kommen und ihn dort endlich wiedersehen. Nach zwei Jahren. Harry konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. War es wirklich schon so lange her, dass sie sich gesehen haben? War es auch schon so lange her, dass er Voldemort besiegt hatte. Schon sechs Jahre? Er war jetzt ein 24 jähriger Mann und konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Die ganze Welt hatte ihn dafür gefeiert, doch er hatte sich zurückgezogen und gab vor, auf einer einsamen Insel zu leben, doch statt dessen, hatte er vor zwei Jahren seine Ausbildung als Auror beendet und wurde gleich für ein Undercoverfall engagiert. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass ihn noch jemand erkennen würde. Er hatte seine Haare langwachsen lasse, so dass sie über seine Narbe auf der Stirn fielen. Er war größer und muskulöser geworden, als vor ein paar Jahren. Seine Brille setzte er nur noch auf, wenn er nicht in der Öffentlichkeit war. Und doch, gab er sich unter falschem Namen aus. James Knox. Wie einfallsreich. Diesen Namen hatte er von Tonks bekommen, am Anfang seiner Ausbildung, damit er sich voll und ganz auf das konzentrieren konnte und nicht von Reportern belästigt werden würde. Auf seiner Arbeit war er ein guter Auror und seine Kollegen respektierte ihn für das, was er war. James.

Vor zwei Jahren musste er sich doch endgültig von allen abschneiden, wegen seines Jobs. Doch mit den meisten hatte er noch Briefkontakt, wie z.B. mit Sirius, Ron, der inzwischen glücklich mit Luna verheiratet war und es ihm immer noch übel nahm, dass er nicht zur Hochzeit kommen konnte, Ginny, die mit Neville verlobt war, doch er die Verlobung löste, weil sie einfach zu ansprüchig war, Dumbledore und noch einigen mehr. Er freute sich riesig darauf, alle wieder zusehen. Es sollten alle kommen, wie ihm gesagt worden war. Die ganze Weasley Familie, Luna, Lavender, Ginnys beste Freundin und ihr Mann Seamus, Sirius, Tonks, Lupin und er. Endlich könnte er alle wiedersehen.

...

Harry klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür des Fuchsbaus. Nichts rührte sich. Er klopfte fester.

"Einen Moment noch." rief eine weiche Stimme von innen, die Harry nur zu gut kannte. Molly Weasley. Sie öffnete die Tür und strahlte, als sie ihn erblickte.

"Harry!" rief sie begeistert und drückte ihn fest an ihre Brust. Harry erwiderte die Umarmung genauso fest, denn er hatte sie wirklich vermisst.

"Mom, er bekommt doch keine Luft mehr." rief eine Stimme hinter den beiden. Molly ließ ihn unfreiwillig los und schaute ihn mit tränenverschleiertem Blick an.

"Mein Junge, siehst du gut aus. Du bist so groß geworden. Ich kann mich noch erinnern, da warst du so klein..."

"Mom, jetzt lass Harry doch erst einmal rein." riefen ihre Kinder. Molly seufzte theatralisch und murmelte etwas von undankbaren Geschöpfen.

"Harry, Alter, wir haben uns ewig nicht gesehen." sagte Ron und drückte Harry kumpelhaft.

"Yeah, da hast du Recht." Nachdem die Beiden fertig waren, kam der Rest von der Weasley Familie dran, um Harry zu begrüßen.

"Mein Gott, Harry, du könntest als Supermodel durchgehen." rief Luna, als auch sie ihn umarmte.

"Ähm, danke." antwortete er verlegen. Nachdem auch die letzten Gäste begrüßt worden waren, setzten sich alle an den Tisch und erzählten, was sie in den letzten zwei Jahren alles getrieben haben.

"Hey, Leute." rief eine aufgeregte Tonks, als diese durch die Wohnzimmertür schaute.

"Tonks!" Harry lief auf sie zu und umarmte sie fest, dabei bemerkte er ihre kleineÜberraschung.

"Tonks, du bist doch nicht etwa...?"

"Oh doch, im 4. Monat." Alle gratulierten ihr herzlich und nachdem dies auch erledigt war, kam auch der vorletzte Gast.

"Remus." Sie begrüßten ihn alle.

"Hey, mein Schatz. Wie geht es dir?" fragte er an seine Frau gewannt.

"Wie ich dich kenne, hast du es ihnen bestimmt schon erzählt." Tonks tat gespielt beleidigt.

"Na, wenn du zu spät kommst."

"Tut mir ja Leid, aber ich habe noch mit Sirius gesprochen. Er wird etwas später kommen, wollte mir allerdings den Grund nicht sagen. Wir sollen schon anfangen zu essen." Harry blickte enttäuscht. Er hatte sich so auf ihn gefreut.

"Na dann, setzt euch doch alle mal hin. Das Essen ist fertig." Sie fingen an, das köstliche Essen in sich rein zuschaufeln, unterhielten sich und lachten zusammen. Als es dann zum Dessert überging und Harry schon dreimal nachgefragt hatte, ob Sirius wirklich kommt, klopfte es an der Tür. Harry sprang aufgeregt auf. 'Das muss er sein' Entgegen kam ihm ein grinsender Sirius.

"James!" rief er und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Harry fragte sich, warum er ihn nicht mit seinem richtigen Namen ansprach

"Mein Gott, hab ich dich vermisst." flüsterte er ihm zu. Hinter ihnen räusperte sich jemand leise. Sirius richtete sich auf und strahlte Harry mit seinem typischen Grinsen an.

"Entschuldige, dich habe ich völlig vergessen. James, darf ich dir vorstellen? Das ist Hermine Granger." Harry schaute hinter ihn und traute seinen Augen nicht. Noch nie hatte er ein so schönes Geschöpf gesehen. Sie hatte langes, braunes, lockiges Haar, das ihr bis zur Hüfte reichte. Sie war groß und schlank und hatte doch schön Kurven, die in ihrem Festkleid besonders gut zu Geltung kamen. Ihre großen braunen Augen stachen sofort hervor, als sie ihn auch anschaute.

"Hermine? Das ist James Knox. Er ist der gute Freund von mir, von dem ich dir schon so viel erzählt habe." Harry wurde leicht traurig, als er nicht erwähnte, dass er sein Patensohn war, doch wahrscheinlich wusste Hermine nicht, wer er war.

"Hermines Mutter ging früher mit mir nach Hogwarts. Hermine hat mit mir vor über einem Jahr brieflichen Kontakt hergestellt."

"Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen Mr. Knox." sagte sie mit einer samtweichen Stimme. Er räusperte sich.

"Mich auch. Mich auch."

"Und das ist der Rest der Familie." Sirius versuchte Hermine den Weasleys vorzustellen doch Harry hielt noch immer ihre Hand fest und starrte sie an.

"Ähm, kann ich meine Hand wiederhaben?" fragte sie und auf der Stelle errötete Harry bis an die Haarspitzen. Er ließ ihre Hand los.

"Natürlich. " nuschelte er. Die restlichen lachte, bis auf Ginny, über die Situation.

"Hermine, das sind die Weasleys." Es dauerte eine Zeit, bis jeder sich vorgestellt hatte und sie Hermine kennen gelernt hatten. Als sie fertig waren, setzten sich alle hin und aßen ihren Nachtisch. Harry saß gegenüber von Hermine.

"Tut mir Leid für euch, aber ihr seid leider zu spät und eine gewisse Person." sagte Molly. Sie schaute zu Ron. "Hat für drei gegessen."

"Das ist wohl meine Schuld, Molly. Ich hatte einen kleinen Unfall und habe mir mein Handgelenk ein wenig angeknackst." Sie hob ihren Ärmel und zeigte auf einen Verband.

"Kleiner Unfall? Ich bitte dich. Du bist die Treppen runter gestürzt und hättest dir beinahe das Genick gebrochen. Sie war so aufgeregt, mich zu sehen, dass sie gleich drei oder vier Stufen mit einmal genommen hat und ausgerutscht ist. Ich wollte sie noch nach St. Mungo schicken, doch sie wollte unbedingt jetzt schon mit. Also haben wir etwas zu kühlen gesucht und ihr einen Verband umgetan. Tut es noch weh?" fragte er besorgt. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

"Halb so schlimm. Ich werde mich auf jeden Fall nicht davon abbringen lassen, diese herrlich Mahlzeit zu essen." Molly wurde rot.

"Was machen Sie denn, meine Liebe?" fragte sie. Die meisten unterhielten sich über andere Dinge, nur nicht Harry, der gebannt zuhörte.

"Ich habe in Beauxbatons gelernt. Danach habe ich bei verschiedenen Zeitungen gearbeitet, doch zur Zeit arbeiten ich im Daily Prophet. Ich wollte aber schon immer Heilerin werden. Das war schon immer mein Traum und damit ich endlich nicht mehr für diese Rita Skeeter arbeiten muss." Harry lachte.

"Ich würde auch nicht freiwillig für sie arbeiten."

"Naja, was soll ich machen? Solange die Bezahlung einigermaßen in Ordnung ist und sie mich nicht schikaniert, kann ich damit leben. Sie würde sogar ein armes Waisenkind über den Tisch ziehen, nur um eine gute Story zu bekommen."

"Und mit so einer arbeitest du?" fragte Sirius.

"Naja, wie gesagt. Solange das Geld stimmt... Aber genug davon. James, Sirius hat mir erzählt, Sie arbeiten als Auror?"

"Ja, seit zwei Jahren. Es macht mir wirklich sehr viel Spaß. Ich arbeite dort mit Tonks und Remus." Eigentlich erzählte er ja nicht so gerne von seinem Job, doch Hermine wollte er aus irgend einem Grund alles sagen.

"Die Ausbildung muss sehr hart sein, oder? Ich meine, ich habe gehört, dass nur die Besten, der Besten die Ausbildung schaffen." meinte sie ehrfürchtig. Harry lächelte verlegen.

"Naja, um ehrlich zu sein war es wirklich nicht gerade einfach. Öfters musste ich bis an meine Grenzen gehen, doch ich habe bis zum Schluss durchgehalten, weil das schon immer mein Traumberuf war." Hermine nickte verständnisvoll.

"Molly, das war wirklich der Beste Nachtisch, den ich seit langem gegessen habe." rief Sirius. Alle Anwesenden stimmten zu.

"Setzt euch doch schon einmal in die Wohnstube. Dort gibt es Geschenke." Sie machten sich gemeinsam in die Stube, während Molly, Arthur und Ron das Geschirr sauber zauberten.

"Sirius hat mir nicht gesagt, dass er noch jemanden mitbringen würde, sonst hätte ich ein Kleinigkeit für Sie..." fing Harry an.

"Aber nein, James. Ich bitte Sie. Sie müssen mir nichts schenken. Wir kennen uns gerade mal seit einer halben Stunde. Ich freue mich, hier sein zu können. Sie sind alle so nett zu mir. Das allein reicht völlig als Geschenk." sie lächelte ihn an und er konnte nicht anders, als zurück zulächeln.

"Ich bin selten einem so natürlichen Menschen wie Ihnen begegnet."

"Danke." sagte sie verlegen.


	2. Chapter 2

OOOhhhh ich bin manchmal soooo blöde...  
da is mir gar nich aufgefalln, dass ich im ersten kap die ersten zwei kaptiel gespeichert hab  
tut mir leid leute aber keine angst, ich habs wieder richtig gemacht  
Also nochmal: Das zweite Kap von 'Die Überraschung'  
Jede Woche kommt ein neues Kap raus, weil ich mit meiner anderen FF 'Was dein Herz dir sagt' fertig geworden bin.  
Also, viel Spaß beim lesen

Die nächsten zwei Stunden wurden damit zugebracht, Geschenke zu verteilen, Süßes zu essen und Lieder zu singen. Hermine hatte sich auch mit Luna angefreundet, mit der sie gerade redete.

"Na, na, mein Junge. Du wirst dich doch nicht Hals über Kopf verlieben, oder?" fragte Sirius grinsend, der beobachtet hatte, wie Harry die ganze Zeit Hermine ansah. Dieser schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

"So ein Quatsch. Ich kenn sie doch gar nicht. Außerdem habe ich keine Zeit für eine Beziehung. Und auch wenn, würde sie doch niemals jemanden wie mich nehmen." murmelte Harry. Sein Patenonkel lachte.

"Aber warum denn nicht? Meiner Meinung nach wärt ihr das perfekte Paar."

"Schau sie dir doch mal an. Sie ist wunderschön, klug, charmant, alles, was ein Mann sich wünschen kann und da soll ausgerechnet ICH mit ihr zusammenkommen?" fragte Harry ungläubig.

"Wie wäre es denn, wenn du sie erstmal zum Essen einladen würdest? Du musst sie ja nicht gleich heiraten."

"Kann es sein, dass du Kuppler spielen willst, Sirius?" fragte Harry. Sirius schaute ihn gespielt beleidigt an.

"James, dass du sowas von mir denkst, hätte ich nie gedacht." Harry lachte.

"Apropos James. Sie hat keine Ahnung, wer ich bin?"

"Nicht die geringste. Sie hat seit über einem Jahr noch nicht einmal über Harry Potter mit mir gesprochen und ich habe sie eingeladen hierher zukommen. Sie wusste gar nicht, dass du auch da bist." Harry nickte nachdenklich. Also war sie nicht nur so nett zu ihm, weil er Harry Potter war.

"Und, ähm, hat sie einen ... Freund?" fragte er so beiläufig, wie nur möglich.

"Sie hat nichts in ihren Briefen deswegen gesagt. Aber vielleicht fragst du sie mal selber?" fragte er grinsend. Harry zuckte nüchtern mit den Schultern.

"Wenn du meinst."

Die Feier ging noch weitere zwei Stunden und in der meisten Zeit unterhielt sich Harry mir Hermine. Er hatte in ihr einen guten Gesprächspartner gefunden. Sie hörte aufmerksam zu, gab die richtigen antworten und erzählte ihre Geschichten neutral und unvoreingenommen. Sie war keiner dieser Läster-Schwestern, die er eigentlich nur kannte. Sie lachte an den richtigen Stellen und war selber sehr lustig. Alles in Allem war sie einfach perfekt.

"Möchtest du vielleicht einen Spaziergang machen?" fragte sie. Harry überlegte nicht lange und nickte, während die anderen faul da saßen und über alte Zeiten plauderten. Sie gingen aus der Eingangstür, aber nicht ohne dass Harry noch ein verschmitztes Grinsen von Sirius sah. Er ignorierte es und hielt ihr die Tür auf.

"Oh, ein richtiger Gentleman." witzelte sie.

"Ja ja, das kann ich auch sein, aber nur, wenn ich das auch will." Sie lachte leise. Draußen zischte ihnen die frische kühle Luft um die Ohren und die Sterne leuchteten über ihnen, wie helle Diamanten.

"Ist das nicht wunderschön?" fragte sie und schaute in den Himmel. Harrys Blick folgte ihrem und auch er staunte. Tausend kleine, weiße Punkten schwebten im Himmel. Einer schöner als der andere.

"Ja, wunderschön."

"Es gibt selten solche klaren Nächte, wie diese." sagte sie, während die beiden nebeneinander liefen.

"Ja, aber wenn es so viele gäbe, wüsste man diese nicht mehr richtig zu schätzen." Hermine lächelte.

"Da hast du Recht. Und trotzdem nehmen die meisten Menschen dies nicht richtig war und sehen es als ganz natürliches." Er merkte, wie sie vom Thema abkamen, wollte es aber nicht verhindern. Er spürte, wie sie erschauderte.

"Ich hoffe, dass ich nie so ein Mensch werde."

"Das wirst du nicht. Das weiß ich." Sie blickte ihn erstaunt an.

"Woher?" Er zuckte die Schultern.

"Keine Ahnung. Sagen wir mal, in meinem Beruf braucht man gewisse Menschenkenntnisse."

"Braucht die nicht jeder?"

"Ja, aber ich glaube, ohne anzugeben, dass diese bei uns Auroren ausgeprägter sind."

"Naja, wäre auch schlimm, wenn nicht." lachte sie und er mit.

"Warum hast du dich eigentlich mit Sirius in Verbindung gesetzt?"

"Ich habe ein Fotoalbum meiner Mutter gefunden und hab ihn dort gesehen. Ich hatte ihn von den Steckbriefen wiedererkannt, die vor vielen Jahren verteilt wurden, als er gesucht worden ist. Naja, ich dachte mir einfach, dass es nicht schaden würde, Kontakt mit ihm zu knüpfen. Eigentlich hatte es keinen bestimmten Grund." Harry nickte.

"Kann man als Erklärung durchgehen lassen." scherzte er. Sie grinste.

"Sag mal, kann es sein, dass Ginny mich nicht sehr mag? Ich meine, hab ich irgendwas getan, um sie zu verärgern?" fragte sie. Harry konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie Ginny sie keines Blickes gewürdigt hat und ihr den Platz weggeschnappt hatte, als sie auf Toilette war.

"Das ist eigentlich ziemlich klar. Sie ist eifersüchtig auf dich."

"Auf mich?" fragte sie so misstrauisch, dass er lachen musste.

"Ja, auf dich. Sie sieht dich als Bedrohung, weil du dich mit mir unterhalten hast. Wir waren früher in der Schule zusammen, doch ich hab Schluss gemacht. Aber ich glaube, dass sie immer noch Gefühle für mich hat. Das wäre die einzigste logische Erklärung. Oder?"

"Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht." sagte sie. Sie zitterte am Körper bemerkte er, zog seine Jacke und legte sie ihr um.

"Du frierst." stellte er fest. Hermine schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

"Ach was, halb so schlimm. Jetzt hast du nämlich nichts mehr zum anziehen." sagte sie und wollte die Jacke wieder ausziehen.

"Lass nur. Ich halte das bisschen Kälte aus." sagte er bestimmt. Sie ließ die Jacke um. Sie redeten noch eine viertel Stunde, bis sie wieder vor dem Fuchsbau angekommen waren. Sie gingen rein und sahen, wie sich die, die nicht hier wohnten fertig zum Gehen machten.

"Ach da seid ihr. Wir wollten euch schon suchen gehen." Meinte Sirius grinsend. "Bist du bereit zu gehen, Hermine? Ich bringe dich noch nach Hause." Sie nickte und holte ihre Tasche.

"Sag mal, was habt ihr denn da draußen so lange gemacht?" fragte Ron augenzwinkernd. Harry verdrehte seine Augen nur.

"Wir waren gerade mal 20 Minuten weg. Was sollten wir deiner Meinung nach gemacht haben?"

"Och, da fiele mir einiges ein." Harry schlug ihn auf den Arm, als Hermine um die Ecke kam.

"Okay, ich bin ferig." sagte sie und ging auf die beiden zu.

"Danke, dass du mir deine Jacke gegeben hast, James." Sie gab sie ihm zurück und er nahm sie sich.

"Gern geschehen." Hermine und Sirius verabschiedeten sich von allen, aber nicht ohne Adressen auszutauschen. Sie bedankten sich bei Molly für das leckere Essen und für die Gastfreundschaft.

"James, kommst du später? Du wohnst doch sicher wieder bei mir, oder?" Eigentlich hatte er bis jetzt in einem Hotel Unterkunft gefunden, doch es machte ihm nichts aus, wieder bei Sirius zu wohnen, vor allem, weil ihm die Hälfte des Hauses gehörte.

"Natürlich." Die drei gingen vor die Eingangstür.

"Also, es war nett, dich kennen zulernen, Hermine." sagte er leise, so dass es Sirius nicht hören konnte, obwohl er jedes Wort verstand.

"Ja, es hat mich auch gefreut." Sagte sie. 'Na los, nun frag schon, ob sie mit dir ausgehen will' rief er sich im Inneren und als er sie gerade fragen wollte, sagte sie etwas.

"Auf Wiedersehen, James."

"Auf Wiedersehen." antwortete er automatisch. Sie gingen ein paar Schritte zurück und apparierten. Harry stand da und kam sich vor, wie ein Vollidiot. Er hätte die einmalige Chance nutzen können, sie nach einem Date zu bitten und statt dessen steht er wie ein Trottel da und lässt sie gehen. 'Na, klasse' dachte er sich und ging wieder rein. Er traf auf Ron, der schon auf ihn zukam. Er sah sich nach anderen Personen um.

"Boah ey, ist das ein geiles Teil. Also wenn ich du wäre, Alter..." Harry verdrehte die Augen.

"Hör auf, so ein Scheiß zu labern. Du bist glücklich verheiratet. Vergiss das nicht."

"Ja, und ich liebe Luna wirklich, aber wie gesagt, wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mir die Chance nicht entgehen lassen. Sie ist PERFEKT. Perfekt für dich."

"Sag mal, jetzt spinnst du doch total. Harry kennt diese Hermine gerade mal ein paar Stunden und du willst die beiden schon verkuppeln?" fragte eine fassungslose Ginny. Sie mischte sich mitten in das Gespräch ein und stellte sich zu den beiden.

"Häng dich da nicht rein Ginny. Das ist Harrys Angelegenheit." Ginny wirkte beleidigt.

"Genau richtig Ron. Das ist meine Angelegenheit, also haltet ihr euch beide daraus." Ron zog die gleiche Schnute, wie Ginny und Harry musste lachen. Sie verabschiedeten die anderen, die schon gehen mussten und auch Harry entschied sich, auf den Weg zu machen. Er verabschiedete sich von den restlichen und apperierte sich in sein Hotel, um seine Sachen zu holen, die er dann in sein Haus brachte, um eines der vielen freien Zimmer zu belegen. Er schmiss seine Sachen in die Ecke und warf sich auf sein Bett.

Ob er jemals wieder die Gelegenheit hatte, sie zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen würde? Aber auch wenn, dann glaubte er nicht, dass er sich das trauen würde. Normalerweise fragten die Frauen ihn, ob er mit ihnen ausgeht, deshalb hatte er es bis jetzt es nicht nötig gehabt, sich Gedanken zu machen, wie er ein Mädchen am besten fragte, doch das sollte sich ändern, denn er hatte wirklich gefallen an Hermine gefunden. Nicht nur ihr äußeres hatte ihn beeindruckt, sondern auch dass sie klug war, nett, charmant, lustig und die ganzen Eigenschaften, die ihm noch bei ihr aufgefallen sind. Doch er mochte es einfach nicht, wenn man gleich am Anfang sagte, dass sie perfekt zusammenpassen würden, obwohl sie sich erst seit ein paar Stunden kannten. Er wollte das auf seine Art regeln und niemand sollte sich darein hängen.


	3. Chapter 3

So, das ist das 3. Kap  
Viel Spaß beim lesen

Am nächsten Morgen ging er, als er sich geduscht und angezogen hatte, runter in die Küche, wo er auf Sirius traf, der schon von seinem Kaffee trank.

"Guten Morgen, Harry." rief Sirius fröhlich.

"Morgen." murmelte Harry miesgelaunt zurück. Er goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Was ist denn mit dir los? Schlecht geschlafen?" fragte Sirius. Harry nahm ein Schluck Kaffee und verbrannte sich dabei die Zunge.

"Scheiße. Muss der verfluchte Kaffee so heiß sein?" fragte er mürrisch. Sirius lachte.

"Erzähl schon. Welche Laus ist dir über die Leber gelaufen?"

"Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Ich hab bloß schlecht geschlafen." nuschelte er.

"Hm." Sirius nickte und ein paar Minuten verfielen sie in Schweigen. Dann grinste er.

"Kannst du mir nachher einen Gefallen tun? Ich hatte ausversehen Hermines Schal eingesteckt. Könntest du später zu ihr gehen und ihn ihr bringen? Ich habe leider keine Zeit, das zu tun." fragte er unschuldig. Harry blickte ihn erstaunt an.

"Du meinst, ich soll zu ihr und sie besuchen?" fragte er ungläubig.

"Ja, wenn du nichts besseres zu tun hast, natürlich."

"Nein, nein ich habe nichts besseres zu tun." Widersprach Harry schnell. "Und das soll kein Versuch sein, mich und Hermine auf irgendeine Art und Weise zusammenzubringen?"

"Nein! Nein. Nein! Wie kommst du denn darauf? Aber wenn du keine Lust hast, dann kann ich auch gehen."

"Das ist nicht mein Problem. Ich wundere mich nur über dein Verhalten." Sirius winkte mit der Hand.

"Ach, was. Das bildest du dir nur ein."

"Na gut. Und wann?"

"Am besten so früh wie möglich, oder?"

"Ja, ja du hast Recht. Ich mache mich fertig und gehe gleich los." meinte Harry und rannte förmlich aus der Küche. Sirius grinste ihm hinterher.

...

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Harry vor einem alten, baufälligen Wohnblock. Ein paar Fenster waren eingeschlagen, vor der Wohnung wuchs das Unkraut in Massen und die Wände waren beschädigt. Harry vergewisserte sich nochmals, ob die Wohnungsnummer auch stimmte, die ihm Sirius gegeben hatte. Sie stimmte. Er machte sich auf und schaute auf die Namensschilder, die vor der Tür angebracht wurden. 'Hermine Granger' stand dort als dritter Name. Er fragte sich, ob das irgendein Scherz sein sollte. Niemand würde freiwillig hier wohnen wollen, oder? Er drückte gegen die Eingangstür, die wie von allein aufsprang. 'Hier kann doch jeder einbrechen' dachte er und ging das Treppenhaus hoch, in den zweiten Stock. Kurz bevor er an ihrer Tür klopfen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür neben ihm. Eine aufgebrezelte, fünfzigjährige, mit Leopardenhose und viel zu dickem Make-up kam raus. Sie hatte eine Zigarette in der Hand.

"Wer bist du denn, mein Süßer?" fragte sie mit rauchiger Stimme.

"Mein Name ist James Knox." log Harry.

"Und zu wem willst du? Zu mir?" fragte sie in dem Versuch sexy zu wirken.

"Nein, eigentlich wollte ich zu Ms. Granger." sagte er und wollte sich schon umdrehen.

"Pah, was willst du bei einem vertrockneten Mauerblümchen, wenn du eine Lady haben kannst?" fragte sie und ging näher auf ihn zu. Harry wich ein Stück zurück.

"Hören Sie 'Lady' ich möchte eine Freundin besuchen und ich möchte Sie bitten, sich heraus zuhalten, okay?" fragte er und versuchte höflich zu bleiben.

"Du weißt gar nicht, was dir entgeht, Kleiner." sagte die Frau und ging an ihm vorbei. Harry seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. 'Was war diese Hermine für eine Person, wenn sie freiwillig hier lebte?'

Er klopfte an ihre Tür und musste eine Zeit lang warten, bis er Geräusche von Innen hörte.

"Kleinen Augenblick." rief eine sanfte Stimme, die Harry eine Gänsehaut bereitete. Im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet.

"James?" fragte Hermine mehr als überrascht. Sie hatte wohl auch nicht erwartet, ihn jemals wiederzusehen.

"Hallo, Hermine." begrüßte er sie. Sie musste sich erstmal von ihrem Schock erholen, bis sie ihm antwortete.

"Äh, hi, James. Was machst du hier?"

"Sirius hatte gestern deinen Schal mitgenommen und mich gefragt, ob ich ihn zurückbringe, also bin ich hier her gekommen und naja, da bin ich." Er reichte ihr den Schal.

"Danke. Aber dafür hättest du doch nicht den ganzen Weg hierher kommen müssen."

"Ach was, ich bin appariert."

"Natürlich." meinte sie und schaute auf ihre Füße.

"Möchtest du vielleicht reinkommen? Ich kann dir einen Kaffee kochen, wenn du möchtest." Er hatte zwar schon einen getrunken, doch das war ihm in dem Moment egal.

"Gerne, wenn ich nicht störe." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und machte die Tür ein Stück weiter auf, damit er reinkommen konnte. Er staunte. Drinnen sah es ganz anders aus als draußen. Die Wände waren mit warmen Tönen gestrichen, es war alles ordentlich und sauber, obwohl nicht sehr viele Möbel da waren, wirkte es doch gemütlich.

"Setz dich doch in die Küche, ich zieh mir nur was bequemes drüber." meinte sie und zeigte auf eine Tür, die anscheinend die Küche war. Er ging rein und auch hier sah es sehr gemütlich aus. Doch auch hier fehlten viele Möbel. Zum Beispiel gab es nur zwei Stühle und außer der Kaffeemaschine gab es nichts, was man als Elektrogerät bezeichnen konnte. Er fragte sich, warum sie für das alles keine Magie benutzte, aber wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass sie auch in einer Muggelgegend wohnte und sich deswegen anpassen wollte. Er ließ das Thema erst einmal auf sich beruhen und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Nach zwei Minuten kam auch Hermine wieder und machte Kaffee. Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf einen Stuhl.

"Ich finde es lieb, dass du gekommen bist." meinte sie und Harry spürte, wie es innerlich bei ihm kribbelte.

"Ich bin auch gerne bei dir, wenn ich ehrlich bin." sie lächelte schüchtern.

"Vorhin im Treppenhaus habe ich deine Nachbarin kennen gelernt. Eine gefärbte Blondine." Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

"Mrs. Whitney. Sie ist, sagen wir mal, ein wenig freizügiger zu den Männern, als andere Frauen. Ich hoffe sie hat dir kein, ähm, Angebot gemacht." Harry grinste.

"Doch, aber sei beruhigt, ich habe abgelehnt." Hermine lachte zu seiner Freude.

"Verpassen tust du, denke ich auch nicht viel." Sie unterhielten sich noch ein paar Minuten über die Frau, bis Harry eine gewisse Frage auf der Zunge brannte.

"Sag mal, wenn du deine Nachbarn gar nicht wirklich magst, warum wohnst du dann noch hier?" Hermine sah ihn kurz geschockt an, schaute dann aber schnell wieder auf ihre Hände.

"Naja, es, es ist gemütlich hier und, ähm es ist nahe am Krankenhaus." stotterte sie. Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Nahe am Krankenhaus?"

"Ähm, ja, ich fange gerade an, mit der Lehre als Heilerin. Ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass ich gerne Heilerin werden möchte." Harry kam ihr gestriges Gespräch wieder in den Sinn.

"Stimmt. Aber die Gegend ist sehr gefährlich. Hast du keine Angst alleine?"

"Nein, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen. Außerdem bin ich nicht alleine." Harry Brust zog sich zusammen und er hielt die Luft an.

"Ab und zu kommt Sirius vorbei und besucht mich." Er atmete erleichtert auf. Es war nur Sirius er hatte schon befürchtet, dass es ihr Freund gewesen wäre. Doch diese Antwort brachte ihn noch mehr in Wut, als er glaubte. Warum hatte Sirius ihr nicht angeboten bei ihm zu wohnen, wenn er sie doch so gut kannte. Merkte er denn nicht, dass diese Gegend nichts für eine so tolle Frau wie Hermine war?

"Trotzdem, du solltest hier nicht alleine bleiben, auch wenn Sirius ab und zu mal kommt." Hermine lächelte keck.

"Mr. Knox, machen Sie sich etwa Sorgen um mich?" scherzte sie, doch Harry blieb ernst.

"Natürlich. Stell dir doch mal vor, was passiert, wenn jemand einbricht. Hast du denn keine Verwandten, bei denen du wohnen könntest?" Ihr liebes Grinsen verschwand augenblicklich und Harry hätte sich am liebsten selbst geschlagen. Er musste einen Wunden Punkt getroffen haben, denn sie schaute betreten zu Boden.

"Eigentlich... nein." sagte sie bitter.

"Möchtest du darüber reden?" fragte er leise. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Es ist eigentlich nicht mehr wichtig. Meine Mutter ist gestorben, als ich fünfzehn war und mein Vater... er ist abgehauen, kurz darauf." sagte sie und schwieg. Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, doch er wusste, dass es sie viel Überwindung gekostet haben muss, ihm das zu erzählen.

"Tut mir Leid. Du hast Recht. Ich hätte nicht fragen dürfen. Es geht mich auch gar nichts an." Sie lächelte und Harrys Herz machte wieder einen Hüpfer.

"Schon in Ordnung. Du konntest es nicht wissen. Aber du hast Recht. Es ist gefährlich hier. Doch solange es nichts besseres zu dem Preis gibt, muss ich wohl das Risiko eingehen." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. 'So ist das.' dachte Harry 'Es geht um Geld. Sie kann sich nichts besseres leisten. Doch eigentlich musste man als Journalistin nicht schlecht verdienen, oder?' Er hätte sie am liebsten gefragt, was sie verdient, doch er wusste, dass das unhöflich war.

"Musst du nicht. Du kannst doch bei mir und Sirius bleiben. Wir haben so viele Zimmer frei." Er stoppte, als er Hermine kichern hörte.

"Du hörst dich genauso an, wie Sirius. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich nicht auf das Mitleid anderen angewiesen bin. Nichts gegen euch, doch ich möchte das alleine schaffen, verstehst du?" Harry nickte, doch im gleichen Moment schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Nein, tu ich nicht. Das wäre die optimale Lösung. Du wärst sicher und müsstest dir deinen Kopf nicht mehr darüber zerbrechen, ob deine Nachbarin wieder jemanden anschafft." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

"James, dein Angebot ist wirklich nett, doch ich möchte euch nicht auf die Pelle rücken und euch nerven." 'Das könntest du gar nicht.' dachte er.

"Nein, wirklich. Sirius würde sich freuen, wenn du bei uns wohnen würdest. Er mag dich, wirklich. Und ich auch." fügte er leise hinzu. Hermine errötete heftig. Sie wand sich auf ihrem Stuhl.

"Aber, aber ich möchte Miete bezahlen, okay?" Harry nickte und sie machten schnell aus, wie viel. Er hatte die ganze Zeit ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Er war stolz auf sich, dass er es geschafft hatte, sie zu überreden.

"Wann möchtest du denn bei uns einziehen? Also von mir aus kannst du sofort einziehen."

"Ginge das wirklich? Ich meine, dann müsste ich dem Vermieter Bescheid geben und meine Sachen packen und..."

"Hey, hey, immer mit der Ruhe." lachte Harry. Hermine stimmte mit ein.

"Oh man, ich habe noch nicht mal zu Mittag gegessen und schon wohne ich woanders." Er schaute auf die Uhr und sah, dass es schon nach eins war. Sein Magen fing wie auf Kommando an zu knurren.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir darauf mit einem schönen Mittagessen anstoßen? Ich lade dich ein." sagte er das Letze, ohne Widerworte zu dulden. Hermine rollte die Augen, stand aber auch auf.


	4. Chapter 4

So, hier das nächste Kap von 'Die Überraschung'  
Viel Spaß beim lesen

Kapitel 4:

Eigentlich wollte Harry Hermine in ein Restaurant bringen, doch sie bestand darauf, wenn sie schon nicht zahlen durfte, zumindest auszusuchen, wohin sie gehen. Harry gab sich damit geschlagen. Ihm war es egal wo sie hingingen, Hauptsache sie waren zusammen. Und so saßen sie eine halbe stunde später in einem Pizzaladen und aßen dort.

"Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass du noch nie in deinem Leben Pizza gegessen hast." sagte sie erstaunt.

"Doch. Als Kind... durfte ich keine Pizza essen und in der Zaubererwelt gibt es keine."

"Warum durftest du als Kind keine Pizza essen?" fragte sie zwischen zwei Bissen. Er nahm sich das dritte Stückchen von seiner Hawaii-Pizza.

"Naja, sagen wir es mal so, meine Erzieher mochten mich nicht wirklich."

"Deine Erzieher?"

"Ja, meine Eltern sind gestorben, als ich noch ein Baby war und dann haben mich meine Tante und mein Onkel aufgezogen." Die Geschichte konnte er ihr ruhig verraten, denn so gut wie niemand kannte seine Vergangenheit vor Hogwarts.

"Sie hatten angst vor allem magischen und haben mir deswegen mein Leben zur Hölle gemacht." Hermine sah ihn geschockt an.

"Das versteh ich nicht. Warum hat denn keiner etwas dagegen gemacht? Du warst doch noch ein Kind." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Sie hatten mich eingesperrt und niemand wusste davon. Aber es änderte sich alles, als ich nach Hogwarts kam. Hogwarts war für mich ein neues Zuhause." Er aß noch ein Stück von seiner Pizza ab und sah auf seinen Teller. Er dachte immer er wäre über die ganze Sachen von damals hinweg, doch die Erinnerung schmerzte immer noch. Er spürte, wie etwas auf seiner Hand lag. Hermines Hand. Sie war sanft und weich, genauso, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er blickte auf und sah in ihre unglaublichen Braunen, in die er am liebsten eine Ewigkeit geschaut hätte.

"Es ist gut über Dinge zu reden, die einen so zu schaffen gemacht haben. Es befreit." sagte sie lieb, bevor sie seine Hand drückte und ihre wieder zurückzog. Er spürte noch immer, wie warm es auf seiner war.

"So, und nun möchtest du mir sicher etwas von deiner Pizza abgeben, weil meine so langweilig schmeckt." sagte sie, nach ein paar Momenten Pause. Er grinste sie an und nahm ein Stück von seiner Pizza. Er hielt es ihr vor den Mund und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. Sie lächelte, schloss ihre Augen und biss ein Stück ab.

"Hm." seufzte sie. Ein warmes Kribbeln ging durch seinen Körper und haftete im Lendenbereich. Oh Merlin, sie konnte ihn schon mit einem einfachen Geräusch heiß machen.

"Deins schmeckt viel besser als meins. Hier probier das mal." Sie hielt ihr ein Stück von ihrer Schinkenpizza entgegen. Er nahm ihr Handgelenk und hielt es sich an den Mund. Dann biss er ab.

"Ich weiß nicht was du hast. Deins schmeckt auch sehr gut."

"Ich weiß." grinste sie und nahm sich das von ihr angebissene Stück von seinem Teller. 'Sie hatte das geplant' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er musste auch grinsen und nahm sich sein Stück, was sie ihm hinhielt.

Eine Stunde später gingen die Beiden wieder in Hermines Wohnung.

"Wie lange hast du Urlaub?" fragte sie Harry.

"Nicht lange. Gleich Nach Silvester muss ich wieder zurück. Und du?"

"Ich muss morgen wieder arbeiten. Rita sagte, dass die Zeitung es sich nicht erlauben könnte, wenn so viele Urlaub machen, also hat sie ein paar ausgesucht, die zwischen Weihnachten und Silvester arbeiten müssen und darunter bin ich." Seufzte sie. Harry tat die ganze Sache auch Leid, denn er hatte gedacht, dass er zumindest in seiner freien Zeit ein wenig bei Hermine sein konnte.

"Dann würde ich sagen, wir bringen deine Sachen gleich bei mir unter, damit wir dann keinen Stress später haben. Wie wäre das?" Hermine strahlte.

"Das wäre toll."

...

Am Abend waren die beiden endlich fertig und hatten auch schon Hermines Zimmer ordentlich eingerichtet. Ihr Zimmer lag genau ein Stockwerk unter Harrys, so dass er es nicht sehr weit hatte, zu ihr zu kommen. Er hatte ihr alles gezeigt und war sehr überrascht zu sehen, wie sehr ihr seine riesige Bibliothek gefiel. Er hatte ihr natürlich angeboten, sie sooft zu benutzen, wir sie wollte, worauf sie so fröhlich, wie ein kleines Kind beim geschenkeauspacken wurde. Er freute sich mit ihr, denn es war einfach nur schön, ihr Lachen zu hören, oder ihren Mund lächeln zu sehen. Sie war einfach perfekt und er musste seinen Freunden recht geben, perfekt für ihn. Er hoffte, dass sie das genauso sah, obwohl sie noch keine Andeutungen deswegen gemachte hatte. Wahrscheinlich war es noch zu früh für sie.

"Ich danke dir, James. Du hast in der kurzen Zeit, in der wir uns kennen so viel für mich gemacht. Wie kann ich dir jemals danken?" fragte sie, nachdem er auch noch für sie gekocht hatte. Ein schnelles aber sehr gut schmeckendes Abendessen. Spagetti Bolognese. Er lächelte sie an.

"Du musst mir nicht danken. Ich mach das gerne für dich." Sie wurde rot und schaute auf ihren Teller. Sie saßen in der Küche und aßen ihr Essen.

"Du solltest mich nicht so verwöhnen, sonst wirst du mich nie mehr los." sagte sie leise mehr zu sich selbst, doch er hatte es gehört. 'Ich wünsche es mir' Sie sagten eine Zeit lang nichts mehr. Jeder musste seinen Gedanken nachgehen.

"James, es gibt etwas, was ich dir sagen muss." fing Hermine an. "Ich bin eine miserable Köchin. Bei mir würde sogar das Wasser anbrennen, wenn das ginge." Harry fing laut an zu lachen.

"Halb so schlimm. Mir macht es nichts aus zu kochen. Das mache ich gerne." grinste er. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bis Sirius in die Küche apparierte.

"Hermine?" fragte er sofort, nachdem er sie gesehen hatte.

"Hallo, Sirius." Er blickte sie erstaunt an und dann auf Harry, der unschuldig zu Seite schaute.

"Was machst du hier?" fragte er.

"Naja, ich..."

"Sie wird ab sofort bei uns wohnen." unterbrach Harry sie. Sirius blickte strahlend zu ihnen.

"Wirklich? Das ist ja fantastisch. Aber warum jetzt?"

"Ich habe sie überredet." sagte Harry, nicht ohne stolz in seiner Stimme.

"Wie denn das? Ich habe das auch mal versuch und da hast du gesagt, dass du das nicht möchtest." wandte er sich an Hermine.

"Ich habe einfach meinen Charme spielen lassen, dem keiner Frau wiederstehen kann. Ist doch klar." Hermine lachte und rollte ihre Augen.

"Eigentlich, und ohne James Männlichkeit zu verletzen, haben wir ausgemacht, dass ich Miete bezahlen werde, um hier wohnen zu dürfen."

"Und das lässt du zu?" fragte Sirius Harry. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Sie wollte es nicht anders."

"Na gut. Aber du sagst mir sofort Bescheid, wenn dieser Lümmel dir komisch kommt, in Ordnung?" fragte Sirius scherzhaft. Hermine lachte.

"Hey" rief Harry.

"Natürlich, Sirius. So, ich werde mich fertig fürs Bett machen. Ich muss morgen früh aufstehen. Gute Nacht." Sie küsste erst Sirius, der darauf schon vorbereitet war, und dann Harry auf die Wange.

"Nacht" sagten die Beiden, doch Harry murmelte es eher verwirrt. Sie hatte ihn gerade geküsst. Na gut es war nur auf die Wange, aber sie hatte ihn dennoch geküsst. Die Stelle kribbelte noch, an der ihre weichen Lippen seine Haut berührt hatte. Er grinste glücklich vor sich hin.

"Huhu, Erde an Harry. Bist du endlich aus deinem Liebesnest erwacht?" fragte Sirius grinsend.

"Ach, sei ruhig, alter Mann." sagte Harry und zauberte den Abwasch sauber. Sirius, der schon gegessen hatte, half ihm.

"Hör zu, ich weiß, dass du Hermine sehr magst. Aber bitte sei vorsichtig mit ihr. Sie ist nicht so stark, wie sie immer tut. Aber das wirst du sicher selbst bald herausfinden. Ich geh auch schlafen. Gute Nacht." sagte er, bevor er in sein Zimmer ging.

"Wie meinst du..." fing Harry an, doch da war Sirius schon weg. Was sollte das denn schon wieder heißen? Fragte er sich. 'Sie ist nicht so stark, wie sie immer tut?' Wusste Sirius ein Geheimnis von ihr, was kein anderer wusste? Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ das Thema auf sich beruhen. 'Darum kann ich mich auch später kümmern'.

...

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen für Hermine, kochen wollte erinnerte er sich daran, dass sie schon wieder zur Arbeit musste und nicht mitessen konnte. Er hatte Sirius gefragt, wann sie wiederkommen würde.

"Ich denke erst ziemlich spät. Du weißt ja, dass nicht viele heute in der Zeitung arbeiten und sie deswegen Überschichten machen muss." hatte er gesagt. Harry war darauf ziemlich enttäuscht gewesen. Er wollte gerne seine letzte freie Zeit mit ihr verbringen, bevor er auch wieder arbeiten musste. Aber sie hatten sicher noch genügend Gelegenheiten zusammen zu sein. Immerhin wohnten sie jetzt zusammen.

Harry beschloss, dass er statt dessen zu den Weasleys ging. Die meisten von ihnen waren schon abgereist, weil sie nur über Weihnachten bleiben konnten und nicht zu Silvester. Aber einige waren noch da, wie Luna und Ron, die Zwillinge, Ginny und natürlich Arthur und Molly.

"Hi, Harry. Schön, dass du uns besuchen kommst." empfing ihn Arthur. Er und die restliche Weasleys betrachteten ihn als Teil der Familie, so war er immer willkommen.

"Hallo Arthur. Wie geht es dir?"

"Hervorragend. Und selbst?"

"Sehr gut." Er brachte Harry in die Küche, wo die Restlichen ihr Mittag aßen.

"Harry, wie schön, dass du da bist. Setz dich doch. Warte, ich mach dir schnell was auf den Teller." rief Molly, die sofort aufgesprungen war, als sie ihn gesehen hatte. Er setzte sich neben Ron und gegenüber von Luna und Ginny. Er begrüßte die Familie.

"Alter, du hast echt was verpasst. Wir haben gestern den ganzen Tag Quidditch gespielt. Wo warst du? Ich habe die ganze Zeit versucht dich zu erreichen." sagte Ron. Harry erinnerte sich an die schönen Stunden, die er mit Hermine erlebt hatte und bereute nicht im geringsten, dass er nicht dabei sein konnte.

"Ich war... beschäftigt." sagte er einfach. Ron zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte ihn unglaubwürdig. Doch dann grinste er spitzbübig.

"Ah, verstehe. 'Beschäftigt' und das hatte nicht zufällig etwas mit einer gewissen Hermine Granger zu tun?" fragte Ron augenzwinkernd. Harry spürte, wie er ein bisschen rot wurde.

"Na schau doch einer mal an. Wer weiß was die beiden getrieben haben." sagte Fred.

"Wahrscheinlich hat er sie nur 'zufällig' getroffen" scherzte George. 'Die beiden haben sich in den ganzen Jahren nicht ein bisschen verändert und doch waren beide in einer festen Beziehung.' dachte Harry. Er rollte die Augen.

"Jetzt lasst doch den armen Jungen in Ruhe. Ich bin mir sicher, Harry hat nichts dergleichen gemacht, was diese Lausbuben denken oder, mein Schatz?" fragte Molly. Harry wusste, dass sie ihn lieber an der Seite ihrer einzigen Tochter sehen wollte und sich immer noch Hoffnungen deswegen machte, genauso wie Ginny.

"Ich habe ihr ihren Schal zurückgebracht, den sie ausversehen vergessen hatte. Nichts weiter." 'Und ihr Angeboten bei mir zu wohnen' dachte er sich.

"Und dafür hast du den ganzen Tag gebraucht?" fragte Ron immer noch amüsiert. "Naja, es kann mir ja egal sein, was du in deiner Freizeit mit wem treibst." lachte er. Harry rollte die Augen.

"Richtig. Es geht dich nichts an, was ich mache." sagte er und aß von seinem Fisch, den es zum Essen gab.

"Also, hast du nicht mit ihr geschlafen?" meldete sich nun auch Ginny zu Wort. Harry verschluckte sich beinahe und ihre Brüder lachten lauthals.

"Nein, verdammt noch mal und auch wenn, würde es euch nichts angehen." rief er schon fast, denn langsam nervten ihn die Fragen gewaltig. Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Naja, du würdest sie doch sicher sowieso nie wieder sehen, außer Sirius lädt sie wieder unangemeldet ein." sagte sie und wollte so locker, wie irgend möglich klingen, doch er durchschaute sie. Er wusste, das was er jetzt sagen würde, würde sie sehr schocken, aber sie hatte es selbst darauf angelegt.

"Nicht ganz." sagte er, zwischen zwei Bissen. "Ich habe ihr angeboten, bei mir zu wohnen und sie hat angenommen. Also werde ich sie jeden Tag sehen." Er hörte, wie Mollys Gabel auf den Teller fiel, bevor es totenstill wurde. Alle schauten ihn geschockt an, außer Luna, die eher erfreut war, bis Ginny die Stille brach.

"Du hast was? Warum?" fragte sie entsetzt. Harry grinste in sich hinein. 'Gut gemacht' dachte er.

"Sirius mag sie. Ich mag sie. Naja, und deswegen dachte ich mir, es wäre doch nicht schlecht, wenn sie bei uns wohnen würde." sagte er schlicht und aß weiter.

"Aber - aber du kennst sie doch erst seit vorgestern" stotterte Molly. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Sirius kennt sie schon lange und er vertraut ihr und ich auch." sagte er fest. Niemand erwiderte darauf noch etwas.

"Ich freue mich für dich. Hermine ist richtig nett. Das habe ich gleich gemerkt." sagte Luna, die von Ginny darauf giftig angestarrt wurde.

"Ja, das ist sie wirklich." antwortete Harry. Fred und George lachten.

"Dann kommt sicher bald die Hochzeit, George." sagte Fred. Harry rollte die Augen.

"Ja und die Kinder fliegen dir dann in Massen um die Ohren." grinste George Harry an.

"Hört auf ihr zwei. Harry, meinst du das ernst? Ich meine, wenn sie rausfindet, dass du Harry Potter bist... sie arbeitet für Rita Skeeter." sagte Ginny schon fast verzweifelt. Das Letzte was sie wollte war, dass sich Harry mit dieser Granger einließ.

"Ja, ich meine es ernst und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dieser Rita Skeeter nichts sagen wird." meinte er fest. "Eigentlich bin ich hergekommen, um mit euch einen schönen Tag zu verbringen und nicht mit Fragen durchlöchert zu werden. Wenn das so weitergehen soll, kann ich ja auch gehen." Er stand auf, um seinen Worten noch mehr Bedeutung zu verleihen.

"Nein, nein. Wir werden nichts mehr fragen. Versprochen. Wir waren nur so überrascht von der ganzen Sache. Tut uns Leid." sagte Molly und drückte Harry wieder auf seinen Stuhl. Die anderen stimmten ihrer Mutter zu...


	5. Chapter 5

So, das nächste Kap  
Viel Spaß beim lesen

Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachten alle damit, Quidditch zu spielen, Kuchen zu esse und sich über die letzten Jahre zu unterhalten, in denen Harry nicht da war. Keiner verlor mehr ein Wort über Hermine oder die Tatsache, dass er bei ihr wohnte. Kurz vor dem Abendessen verabschiedete er sich von den Weasleys, die ihn eigentlich noch nicht gehen lassen wollten und Ginny, der raus gerutscht war, dass ihn zu Hause eh nichts erwarten würde außer Sirius. Darauf wurde er so sauer, dass er so schnell wie nur möglich gehen wollte. Er apparierte wütend in die Küche seines Hauses, doch was er da sah, ließ seine Wut schnell wieder verfliegen. Hermine stand am Herd und versuchte mit dem Zauberstab, eine einigermaßen gelungene Mahlzeit hinzubekommen. Doch es roch verbrannt und aus den Pfannen kam Qualm.

"Verdammt" rief sie und hielt die Pfanne unter das Wasser im Waschbecken. Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneife, als er sie so sah. Sie hatte sich eine Schürze um den Bauch gebunden und in der einen Hand ihren Zauberstab und in der anderen einen Topflappen. Er lehnte sich an den Rahmen der Tür und beobachtete sie weiter. Hermine nahm zwei Teller aus dem Schrank und gab auf jeden Teller ein wenig Reis, der sogar gut aussah, und Gemüse. Anscheinend ist das Fleisch verbrannt dachte er sich, denn mehr hatte sie nicht auf die Teller gemacht. Sie zuckte die Schultern und wollte Besteck aus einen Schubfach holen. Dafür musste sie sich umdrehen und schaute genau Harry in die Augen. Sie erschrak heftig und hielt sich die Hand vor die Brust.

"Merlin, James. Wie lange stehst du denn schon da?" fragte sie leicht verärgert. Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Lang genug, um zu sehen, was du mit dem armen Fleisch angestellt hast." sagte er lachend. Hermine wurde leicht rot und drehte sich zum Spülbecken.

"Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass ich nicht kochen kann." meinte sie unschuldig. Harry ging zu den Tellern rüber und probierte etwas von dem Reis, der etwas klebrig war, ansonsten aber ganz gut.

"Hey, genascht wird später, wenn es Nachtisch gibt." sagte sie und hielt sein Handgelenk fest. Harry nahm die andere Hand und naschte von dem Gemüse, das auch nicht zu schlecht schmeckte.

"Ich weiß nicht, was du hast. So schlecht schmeckt es nun auch nicht." sagte er, worauf Hermine stark errötete.

"Wirklich?" fragte sie, mit glitzernden Augen. Harry schaute schnell weg, sonst hätte er sich in diesen verloren.

"Wirklich. Und nun lass uns essen, vorausgesetzt das Essen ist auch für mich." sagte er und nahm sich ein Teller.

"Für dich und Sirius eigentlich, doch er hat mir eine Nachricht geschickt, dass er ein Date hat und deswegen etwas später kommen wird. Irgendeine Nadja." sagte Hermine und zuckte die Schultern.

"Nadja ist Sirius' neue Flamme. Er wird tatsächlich immer rot, wenn er von ihr spricht. Ich glaube wirklich, dass wird was ernstes." Sie trafen sich zwar erst seit ein paar Wochen, doch Sirius hatte Harry geschrieben, dass er sie sehr mochte und er nun öfters mit ihr ausgehen wollte. Eigentlich war Harry sehr froh, dass Sirius jemanden gefunden hatte, mit dem er sich so gut verstand. Vor allem, weil er nun alleine mit Hermine war.

"Das freut mich für ihn." meinte sie und Harry nickte.

"Es ist nett, dass du extra für uns gekocht hast, doch das wäre nicht nötig gewesen. Wir haben doch einen Hauselfen, der dafür bezahlt wird."

"Ich weiß, aber ich wollte mich mehr oder weniger nochmal dafür bedanken, dass ihr so lieb zu mir gewesen seid. Also hab ich mich gleich hinter den Herd gestellt, nachdem ich von der Arbeit kam und hab euch zu Abend gekocht. Auch wenn ein Teil davon nicht gerade gelungen ist." sagte sie und schaute dabei auf den Mülleimer, in dem die angebrannten Fleischstücke lagen.

"Mach dir nichts draus. Das passiert jedem mal. Wie war dein Tag heute?" fragte er. Sie seufzte schwer.

"Es war sehr anstrengend. Rita hat mich von einem Ort zum nächsten rum geschubst. Sie ist in letzter Zeit so schlecht gelaunt, weil die Zeitung seit Wochen keinen großen Knüller mehr auf den Markt gebracht hat und das lässt sie uns spüren. Vor allem mich. Ich habe ihr zum Beispiel heute einen Kaffee besorgt, wie immer, schwarz und ohne Zucker, und was macht sie? Er war ihr nicht stark genug, also schmiss sie die Tasse aus dem Fenster, die mir natürlich von meinem Lohn abgezogen wurde und ließ mich einen neue machen. Und so wird das weitergehen, bis Neujahr. Da habe ich nämlich zwei freie Tage. Dann kann sich jemand anders um ihre Launen kümmern." Harry gab ihr einen mitleidigen Blick. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie es war, mit Rita zusammenzuarbeiten.

"Hey, nur noch vier Tage, dann hast du es geschafft." Er reichte zu ihr rüber und umfasste ihre Hand. Sie lächelte ihn leicht an, was ihn schon wieder glücklicher machte.

"Und wie war dein Tag so?" fragte sie. Er erzählte ihr von seinem Besuch bei den Weasleys und was sie dort alles gemacht haben. Als er fertig war, hatten sie auch zu Ende gegessen und Hermine brachte die Teller in die Spüle. Harry wollte ihr helfen, doch sie hielt ihn davon ab.

"Nein, nein. Heute lässt du dich verwöhnen." er lachte.

"Okay." Sie ging an den Kühlschrank und holte Schokoladen-Eis raus.

"Sirius hat mir erzählt, dass das dein Lieblingseis ist, also habe ich mir gedacht, dass wir uns die Packung und zwei Löffel nehmen und uns vor den Fernseher setzen." Harry lachte über ihren Vorschlag. So etwas hatte er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gemacht. Wenn er das überhaupt schon mal gemacht hatte.

"Einverstanden." sagte er, ging mit ihr in die Wohnstube und setzten sich auf den Sessel. Hermine zappte ein wenig im Fernseher, bis sie eine Sendung gefunden haben, die ihnen beiden gefiel. Es war eine Komödie, die aber nicht sehr lustig war, da die Witze unterstes Niveau hatten. Sie lehnten sich zurück und schaufelten Eis in sich hinein.

"Ich glaube, das habe ich noch nie gemacht." Bemerkte sie.

"Was?"

"Einfach herrumsitzen und nichts tun. Bis jetzt hatte ich immer in meinem Leben eine Aufgabe oder zumindest etwas zu tun, aber jetzt..." sie zuckte mit den Schulter. "kann ich einfach entspannen." Harry dachte über seine Zeit nach, in der er gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatte und nie eine freie Minute für sich hatte. Doch auch durch seinen Beruf hatte sich das nichts wirklich geändert. Er war zu seiner Ausbildung sehr beschäftigt und, obwohl es sich, seitdem er ein vollwertiger Auror war, gebessert hatte, hatte er selten Zeit gehabt, sich einfach zu entspannend. Und er musste zugeben, dass er dieses Gefühl vermisste.

"Es tut gut. Alles auf sich zukommen zu lassen und nicht an die Zukunft denken zu müssen." sagte er und nahm sich einen großen Happen aus dem Becher. Hermine schaute zu ihm und lächelte ihn so komisch an, dass er eine Augenbraue hob.

"Was denn?" fragte er verwirrt. Hermine grinste nur noch mehr und zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern.

"Nichts." sagte sie und steckte ihren Löffel in das Eis. "Ich hoffe der Abend hat dir gefallen." Harry nickte sofort.

"Ja, sehr. Es war wirklich toll. Danke. Besser hätte der Abend gar nicht laufen können." sagte er wahrheitsgemäß. Sie wurde leicht rot und schaute wieder auf den Fernseher. Harry beobachtete ihr Profil von der Seite und stellte mal wieder fest, wie schön sie doch eigentlich war. Er wusste, dass sie es bemerkte, doch solange sie nichts sagte, konnte er ungestört weiter machen. Nach ein paar Minuten Stille meldete sich Hermine zu Wort.

"Mir hat der Abend auch sehr gefallen, doch das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich dich anstarre, als hätte du einen riesen Pickel auf der Nase." scherzte sie. Harry musste auch grinsen.

"Tschuldige. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders." Meinte er augenzwinkernd. Sie verdrehte ihr Augen und kicherte leise. Dann drehte sie sich wieder Richtung Fernseher. Harry tat es ihr gleich und machte es sich noch bequemer, indem er einen Arm an ihre Rückenlehne legte und dabei demonstrativ gähnte. Hermine lachte laut auf, als sie das bemerkte.

"James, das ist wirklich die älteste anmach Methode, die ich kenne." sagte sie direkt. Harry grinste, doch im inneren fühlte er sich ein wenig schuldig, weil er ihr noch nicht gesagt hatte, dass er Harry Potter war, obwohl er ihr vertraute. Er beschloss es ihr an einem günstigen Zeitpunkt zu verraten.

"Wer sagt denn, dass ich versuche, mich an dich ranzumachen?" fragte er. Hermine verdrehte die Augen sagte aber nichts. Nach einer halben Stunde schaute sie auf die Uhr und sah, dass es schon nach 22.00 Uhr war.

"Ich bin müde, James. Ich glaube, ich werde mich jetzt schlafen legen." sagte sie und wollte schon aufstehen, doch Harry hielt ihre Hand fest.

"Warte. Ich wollte mich für den schönen Abend bedanken." meinte er leicht schüchtern. Hermine nickte.

"Das hast du zwar schon gesagt aber mir hat er auch sehr gefallen. Gute nacht." sagte sie, bevor sie sich zu ihm beugte und ihn auf die Wange küsste. Harry lehnte sich unbewusst in den Kuss hinein und glaubte zu spüren, sein Herz Sprünge machte.

"Nacht." nuschelte er und sah, wie sie die Tür hinaus in ihr Zimmer ging. Er lehnte sich wieder in die Couch und schloss die Augen. Was passierte da mit ihm? Fragte er sich. Er kannte Hermine gerade mal seit zwei Tagen und fühlte sich so gut mit ihr, wie er sich lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. War das Liebe auf den ersten Blick? Eigentlich glaubte er nicht daran, aber das, was er mit Hermine gerade erlebte, ließ ihn darüber nachdenken. Er beschloss in sein Zimmer zu gehen und dort eine Runde zu schlafen. Sirius würde heute wahrscheinlich eh nicht mehr kommen, also brauchte er auf ihn nicht zu warten.

...

Am nächsten Tag ging Harry mit Sirius zu Tonks und Remus. Er wollte eigentlich Hermine fragen, ob sie am Abend Lust dazu hätte, mitzukommen, doch sie war schon auf Arbeit, als er sie fragen wollte.

"Toll, dass ihr gekommen seid." sagte die schwangere Tonks zu Harry und Sirius, als sie sich gerade auf ihre Couch setzen wollten.

"Danke für die Einladung." sagte Sirius zu ihr. Remus kam aus der Küche und hatte ein Tablett mit Tassen in der Hand. Er verteilte die Tassen und setzte sich neben seine Frau.

"Stimmt das wirklich, dass Hermine bei euch eingezogen ist? Das hat mir Molly gestern geschrieben." fragte er. Harry rollte die Augen. Er konnte sich auch gleich denken, dass das kein Geheimnis werden würde.

"Ja, das ist wahr." antwortete Sirius. "Kennst du noch Hannon Granger? Das ist ihre Tochter."

"Ist sie nicht vor ein paar Jahren gestorben?" fragte Remus. Sirius nickte.

"Ja, sie wurde ins Krankenhaus gebracht, mit schweren Verletzungen. Sie soll die Treppe runtergefallen sein." Remus schaute ihn komisch an.

"Aha. Hört sich merkwürdig an." sagte er. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

"So weiß ich es noch. Aber lass uns über etwas anderes sprechen. Wann soll denn das Baby kommen?" Tonks strahlte, als die Sprache auf das Baby kam. Sie rückte zu Remus und drückte dessen Hand.

"Ende Mai. Es wird ein Junge." sagte sie stolz und streichelte sich über den kleinen Bauch.

"Habt ihr schon einen Namen?" fragte Harry.

"Wir dachten an Maximilian James. Maximilian nach Tonks verstorbenem Vater und James... naja nach deinem Vater, Harry." sagte Remus. Harry war gerührt. Er fand es nett, dass die beiden ihr erstes Kind nach einem verstorbenen Freund nannten. Er lächelte sie dankbar an.

"Er wäre sicher glücklich, wenn er das wüsste." sagte Sirius. Harry nickte. Sie sprachen noch ein paar Stunden, bis sie beschlossen, zu gehen, aber die beiden bald zu sich einluden.


	6. Chapter 6

So, hier mal wieder ein neues Kapitel von mir  
Viel Spaß beim lesen

Kapitel 6:

Es war nach 15.00 Uhr, als sie zu Hause ankamen. Sirius ging weg, mit der Ausrede, er müsse noch etwas einkaufen, aber Harry wusste, dass er sich mit Nadja traf. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und erwartete dort, Hermine zu begegnen, doch sie war nicht da. Enttäuscht wollte er zuerst in sein Zimmer, beschloss dann aber in den Pool zu gehen, der im Haus war. Er zog sich eine Badehose an und ging Richtung Schwimmhalle. Doch kurz davor sah er, wie eine Tür offen war. Die Tür von der Bibliothek. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, sie zu gemacht zu haben. Er drehte um und ging zu der Tür. Dort sah er jemanden mit lockigen, braunen Haaren in einem Sessel sitzen und ein Buch lesen. Er musste lächeln, denn diese Person, Hermine, hatte eine Strähne ihres Haares in den Mund genommen und war ganz vertieft in das Buch. Sie bemerkte ihn nicht und das war auch gut so, dachte Harry, so konnte er sie eine Weile beobachten. Sie hatte ein zu großes T-Shirt an und ihre Hose war ausgewaschen. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem Knoten zusammengebunden, doch ein paar Strähnen fielen ihr auf die Schulter. Er näherte sich ihr, doch sie nahm ihn immer noch nicht war. Er stellte sich leise neben sie und schaute ihr über die Schulter.

"Was ließt du denn da?" fragte er. Sie ließ einen kleinen Schreckenschrei aus und drehte sich ruckartig um. Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er drückte ihr aus dem Impuls heraus einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie schaute ihn erschrocken und verwirrt an.

"Was machst du hier?" fragte sie und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die wirren Haare. Er lachte.

"Naja, das ist meine Bibliothek und ich glaube, ich darf hier sein." meinte er. Hermine kicherte nervös und wie Harry dachte, hatte sie jetzt erst bemerkt, dass er nur in Badehose neben ihr stand. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ließt du immer in Badesachen?" fragte sie. Harry grinste.

"Manchmal." Sie verdrehte die Augen und hob ihr Buch auf, welches sie fallen gelassen hatte.

"Eigentlich wollte ich in die Schwimmhalle. Willst du mit?" fragte er sie. Hermine überlegte kurz.

"Ich würde gerne, aber ich wollte noch etwas lesen und außerdem muss ich noch meine Arbeit erledigen. Vielleicht ein anderes mal." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und tat, als würde ihn das nichts ausmachen, doch Hermine konnte sehen, dass er geknickt war.

"Aber wenn du willst, dann kann ich ein bisschen Arbeit mitnehmen und ich mache es mir auf einer Liege bequem." bot sie an. Harry strahlte förmlich.

"Toll. Ich sehe dich dann gleich." sagte er, bevor er zur Schwimmhalle ging. Hermine packte das Buch zur Seite, schnappte sich ein paar Artikel für die Zeitung aus ihrem Zimmer und kam ihm hinterher.

Sie sah, wie er schon dabei war ein paar Bahnen zu schwimmen. Hermine nahm sich eine Liege in der Nähe des Wassers und legte ihre Zettel um sich herum. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte Harry sie auch bemerkt und kam an den Beckenrand geschwommen.

"Na, schön fleißig?" fragte er. Sie lächelte und schaute ihn über ihre Lesebrille an.

"Irgend jemand muss ja die Drecksarbeit machen." sagte sie und zeigte auf ein paar Blätter. "Ich soll die Rechtschreibung und so überprüfen, weil der, der das eigentlich sonst immer tut, im Urlaub ist." erklärte sie und seufzte schwer. Harry blickte sie mitleidig an. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass es sehr schwer sein muss zu arbeiten, wenn fast alle im Urlaub waren und vor allem für Rita Skeeter muss es der blanke Horror sein.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir heute noch weggehen würden?" Sie schaute ihn perplex an.

"Wohin denn?" fragte sie.

"Och, ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht ins Kino oder auf den Weihnachtsmarkt oder so. Ganz, wie du willst." Ihr Augen leuchteten bei dem Wort Weihnachtsmarkt auf.

"Ich würde gerne auf den Weihnachtsmarkt. Ich war dieses Jahr noch gar nicht." sagte sie begeistert. Ihr Freude steckte ihn an und auch er musste grinsen.

"Gut, dann würde ich sagen, wir gehen so gegen 18.00 Uhr los. Oder?" Hermine nickte heftig.

"Das wird toll. Ich freu mich schon." sagte sie verträumt und blickte zu einem Fenster raus, wo es gerade schneite. Harry sah ihr dabei zu und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Er hob seine Hand aus dem Wasser und spritzte ein paar Wassertropfen in ihr Gesicht.

"Hey!" beschwerte sie sich. Harry lachte.

"Was denn? Verträgst du kein Wasser?" scherzte er.

"Normalerweise schon. Muss wohl an dir liegen." gab sie zurück und grinste frech. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bis Harry noch ein paar Bahnen schwamm und Hermine sich wieder in ihre Arbeit vertiefte. Eine halbe Stund später stieg Harry aus dem Wasser und machte es sich auf einer Liege neben ihr bequem. Er wünschte, er hätte seine Brille hier, damit er sehen könnte, was Hermine genau macht. So konnte er nur die Umrisse erkennen.

"Hier, nimm das." sagte sie und reichte ihm sein Handtuch. "Bevor du dich erkältest. Bei den Temperaturen wäre ich lieber nicht schwimmen gegangen." Er nahm das Handtuch und rubbelte sich damit durch die Haare.

"Danke. Halb so schlimm. Ich halte einiges aus." grinste er. Sie verdrehte die Augen und murmelte etwas, wie 'Männer'.

...

Am Abend gingen die beiden los. Der Weihnachtsmarkt war riesig und bunt beleuchtet. Überall waren Stände und es sah aus, als ob es nie enden würde. Sie gingen beide nebeneinander. Am liebsten hätte Harry seine Hand ausgestreckt und die von Hermine genommen, doch er hielt sich zurück. Hermines Augen leuchteten und auch er war nicht minder beeindruckt. Sie hielten bei dem ersten Süßwarenstand und Hermine schaute sich die Leckereien an.

"Schau mal, James. Das sieht himmlisch aus. Und die Mandeln." Sie zog den Duft ein und schloss die Augen. "Köstlich." Harry nickte ihr zu.

"Ich hätte gerne einmal eine Tüte Mandeln und eine Schokobanane." Der Verkäufer machte schnell Harrys Bestellung fertig. Er reichte ihm das Geld und ging mit den zwei Tüten weiter. Nach ein paar Schritten blieb er stehen und wartete auf Hermine, die gleich neben ihm gelaufen kam. Sie schaute ihn komisch an, doch er tat so, als ob er es nicht bemerkte.

"Wie wäre es mit Waffeln?" Hermine zuckte die Schultern.

"Klar." Sie gingen zusammen zu dem Waffelstand und bestellten sich zwei Waffeln. Er führte sie auf eine Bank, die in der Nähe war und die beiden setzten sich, um zu Essen.

"Es schmeckt verdammt gut." meinte er. Hermine nickte.

"Möchtest du von meinem abbeißen?" fragte sie und hielt ihm ihre Kirschwaffel hin. Er beugte sich vor und biss ein Stück davon ab.

"Oh ja, das schmeckt gut. Hier probier das mal." Er hielt ihr seine Honigwaffel hin und auch sie biss ein Stück davon ab.

"Deins schmeckt viel besser als meins." beschwerte sie sich gespielt ernst. Er lachte leise.

"Wenn du willst, können wir tauschen." meinte er. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, nein. Ich esse meine schon. Aber du hast doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich ab und zu mal bei dir abbeiße, oder?" fragte sie und klimperte mit den Augen. Er grinste sie an.

"Wow, du hast diese Girly Nummer echt drauf." Sie kicherte.

"Alles was Sie wollen Mr. Knox." scherzte sie und lachte. Harry tat das auch.

"Darf ich Ihnen eine persönlich Frage stellen, Ms. Granger?" fragte er. Sie nickte lächelnd. "Wa-Warum hat so eine tolle Frau wie du keinen festen Freund?" fragte er, aber nicht ohne rot zu werden.

"Ach, ich denke, ich hatte bis jetzt nie wirklich Zeit für einen Freund. Für mich kam meine Arbeit immer an erster Stelle. Außerdem hatte ich noch nicht den Richtigen gefunden. Die Paar, mit denen ich ausgegangen bin, waren entweder Obermachos, Volldeppen oder Arbeitskollegen, die noch bei ihrer Mutter wohnten. Ich warte sozusagen noch auf den Richtigen." 'Vielleicht ist der Richtige näher, als du denkst' dachte Harry.

"Und wie steht es mit dir? Warum hast du noch nicht die große Liebe gefunden, mit der du auf Immer und Ewig zusammen sein willst?" fragte sie. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wahrscheinlich ähnliche Gründe, wie bei dir. Keine Zeit für eine Beziehung, noch nicht die Richtige getroffen und sowas. Ich dachte einmal, dass ich die Richtige getroffen hatte. Ginny. Aber ich weiß auch nicht. Sie hatte sich so verändert. Früher in der Schule war sie meine erste große Liebe. Aber heute kann ich nicht mal vernünftig mit ihr sprechen ohne, dass ich mir wünschte in einem anderen Raum zu sein. Ich denke, wir haben uns einfach auseinander gelebt." sagte er. Hermine nickte verstehend. Sie nahm Harrys Handgelenk, führte seine Waffel an ihren Mund und biss ab. Harry grinste sie an.

"Wie sieht es eigentlich mit Geschwistern aus? Hast du welche?" fragte er sie. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, ich bin Einzelkind."

"Yeah, ich auch." sagte er.

"Ich weiß." nuschelte sie. Harry blickte sie komisch an.

"Ach, bestimmt von Sirius. Er muss dir ja viel über mich erzählt haben. Ich hoffe nur Gutes." lachte er.

"Eigentlich hat er mir nicht so viel über dich erzählt. Ich muss dir ein Geständnis machen... Harry." Er blickte sie geschockt an. Dann fragte er nüchtern.

"Seit wann weißt du es?"

"Seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe. Ich bin nicht blöd. Ich habe Augen im Kopf und habe gesehen, dass du versuchst deine Narbe zu verstecken. Du bist Rons bester Freund und kennst zufällig Sirius Black. Es war nicht schwer herauszufinden, wer du warst." sagte sie leise, so dass es Umstehende nicht verstehen konnten." Harry seufzte.

"Bis jetzt war es fast acht Jahre lang geheim geblieben."

"Ich verspreche dir, ich werde nichts sagen. Weder Rita Skeeter, noch sonst irgendeinen."

"Ich weiß, dass du das nicht tun wirst. Ich vertraue dir und wollte schon früher sagen, wer ich bin, doch nie war der richtige Moment da. Ich hatte solche Gewissensbisse deswegen. Aber warum hast du mir nichts schon früher etwas gesagt?" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Du wolltest doch nicht, dass irgend jemand deine Identität rauskriegt. Warum sollte ich es mir gleich auf die Stirn schreiben, dass ich weiß, wer du bist? Ich kann verstehen, dass du deine Ruhe vor den Reportern haben willst. Warum solltest du auch nicht? Ich habe eigentlich nur gewartet, bis du irgendetwas sagst." meinte sie und schaute auf den Boden.

"Tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, wie du darauf reagieren wirst."

"Wie hätte ich denn deiner Meinung nach reagieren sollen? Es ist mir egal, ob du Harry Potter oder James Knox bist. Ich mag dich, wie du bist. Nicht was du bist." sagte sie. Harry strahlte sie an.

"Ich bin froh, dass das endlich vorbei ist. Diese Heimlichtuerei. Jetzt können wir immer ehrlich zueinander sein." sagte er. Hermine nickte betrübt, doch das bemerkte er nicht. Er nahm sie am Arm und brachte sie an einen Glühweinstand. Sie tranken Glühwein, aßen ihre Waffeln und hörten dem Chor beim singen zu. Es war zu schön, um wahr zu sein, dachte Harry. Nach einer Weile gingen die beiden wieder nach Hause. Es war schon zu dunkel und zu kalt geworden. Sie hörten die immer leiser werdende Menge, auf dem Markt, umso weiter sie weggingen. Harry spürte, dass Hermine fror und legte seinen Arm um sie. Zu seiner Freude ließ sie es zu und lehnte sich sogar noch weiter an ihn.

"Soll ich dich nun Harry oder James nennen?" fragte sie, als sie sicher war, dass sie alleine in der Straße waren.

"Du kannst mich ruhig Harry nennen. Aber wenn wir draußen sind und uns Leute zuhören können, dann doch lieber James."

"Nur um sicher zu gehen. Also es wissen die Weasleys, wer du bist, Tonks und Remus und Luna."

"Und Sirius natürlich. Alle anderen denken hoffe ich, dass ich auf einer Insel mich zur Ruhe gelassen habe."

"Hast du vor irgendwann wieder als du selbst an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen?"

"Ich weiß noch nicht. Vielleicht irgendwann mal. Aber wenn, dann bist du die erste, mit der ich ein Interview machen werde." scherzte er und Hermine lachte.

"Das ist mir eigentlich egal, solange es nicht in den nächsten zwei Jahren sein wird. Denn dann habe ich nämlich meine Ausbildung als Heilerin geschafft und werde nie wieder einen Fuß in Rita Skeeters Büro setzen."

"Ich will nicht wissen, was sie alles machen würde, um Harry Potter auf die Titelseite zu bekommen." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Vermutlich würde sie ihre eigene Mutter hergeben. Hast du gewusst, dass sie verheiratet ist?"

"Was? Welcher arme Vollidiot tut sich das denn an?" lachte er.

"Eigentlich ist er ja ganz nett so etwa in ihrem Alter. Er hat ein Kind mit in die Ehe gebracht. Ein Junge. Keine Ahnung, wie er heißt. Aber anscheinend muss er sie wirklich lieben, denn als ich die beiden mal zusammen gesehen habe, war er richtig glücklich."

"Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Aber vielleicht ist sie gar nicht so hinterhältig und gemein, wie wir denken." Beide brachen in Lachen aus, als er das gesagt hatte.

"Schade, dass sich die Stimmung nicht auch bei der Arbeit so ändert. Oh man, wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass ich morgen wieder dorthin muss und dann noch zwei Tage." Sie schüttelte sich, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie noch näher an Harry kam, doch auch das machte ihr nichts aus.

"Nimm's nichts so schwer. Denk immer daran, was dich erwartet, wenn du Abends nach Hause kommst. Mich." flirtete Harry. Hermine lachte lauthals.

"Stimmt. Was habe ich nur gemacht, dass ich dich verdient habe, oh du göttliches Geschenk an die Frauen." scherzte sie. Beide lachten und neckten sich noch weiter bis sie zu Hause waren. Sie gingen in die Wohnstube und Harry schaltete den Fernseher ein.

"Komm, es ist noch nicht so spät. Wir schmeißen uns auf die Couch, essen die Mandeln und die Banane und bilden uns mit lehrreichen Sendungen fort." Sie setzte sich neben ihn und griff nach den Mandeln.

"Du verwöhnst mich zu sehr, Harry. Irgendwann geh ich auf, wie ein Pfannkuchen." Er lachte und griff in die Tüte.

"Es macht mir eben spaß, dich zu verwöhnen." Zwinkerte er ihr zu. Sie wurde rot darauf und sagte nichts. Zusammen sahen sie sich einen Horrorfilm an. Harry fand die Handlung nicht schlecht, aber es brachte ihn nicht zum gruseln, genau wie Hermine. Sie schien beinahe einzuschlafen, denn wenn er rüber sah, sah er wie sie versuchte die Augen offen zu halten. Es war auch ein anstrengender Tag, dachte er sich. Er stand auf, um eine Decke zu holen und legte sie über Hermines Schultern. Sie folgte seinem Treiben mit den Augen und lächelte ihn dankbar an, als er ihr die Decke bis zu den Schultern legte.

"Möchtest du hoch?" fragte er sie. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, ich möchte mit dir noch ein bisschen hier unten bleiben." sagte sie. Harrys Herz machte einen Hüpfer und als sie näher an ihn rückte, glaubte er, dass es stehen blieb. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und schlang ihren Arm um seine Hüfte. Harry legte seine Wange auf ihren Kopf und hielt sie an sich gedrückt. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, nur um diesen Moment in seinem Gedächtnis zu speichern. Er roch ihr Haar, spürte ihre Haut und glaubte verrückt zu werden. Sie nahm die Decke und deckte sie beide zu.

Nach einer halben Stunde war Hermine eingeschlafen. Das spürte Harry an ihrem gleichmäßigem Atmen. So vorsichtig wie er nur konnte löste er sich von ihr und trug sie hoch. Sie war leicht, so dass es keine Schwierigkeit war, sie in ihr Zimmer zu bringen. Er legte sie auf ihr Bett und deckte sie zu. Sanft strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Eine menge Gefühle überfluteten ihn. Er küsste sie auf die Wange, so wie sie es jeden Abend machten und ging aus ihrem Zimmer.


	7. Chapter 7

So, hier das nächste Kapitel.  
Viel Spaß beim lesen  
P.S: Danke an meine fleißigen Kommischreiber

...

Die nächsten Tage waren für Harry sehr schön. Er traf sich jeden Abend mit Hermine und machte mit ihr irgendetwas. Aber nichts, womit man Geld ausgeben musste. Sie gingen spazieren, machten Abendessen, oder redeten mit Sirius. Sie war nicht scharf auf sein Geld oder auf seine Berühmtheit, sonst hätte sie ihn gedrängt, sich der Öffentlichkeit zu stellen. Sie mochte ihn für das, was er war. Er wusste dies zu schätzen. Nicht von vielen Menschen konnte er das sagen.

Sie ging jede freie Minute in seine Bibliothek und laß ein Buch nach dem anderen. Manchmal beobachtete er sie dabei und fühlte sich in dem Moment so vollkommen. Sie gehörte einfach hierher. An seine Seite. Er hoffte, dass sie es auch so sah.

Gerade machten sie sich fertig für das Silvesteressen bei den Weasleys. Harry hatte sie gefragt, ob sie mitkommen will. Sie hatte zuerst gezögert, weil sie sich nicht aufdrängen wollte, wie sie gesagt hatte, aber das hatte er ihr schnell wieder ausgeredet.

"Soll ich eher die Haare offen lassen oder hochmachen?" fragte sie ihn. Er saß in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Bett und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie sich fertig machte. Sie kam aus dem Bad und hob ihre Haare demonstrativ hoch. Sie hatte sie geglättet und sah noch schöner aus, als sonst. Doch mit offenem Haar gefiel sie ihm besser. Es war natürlicher.

"Offen." sagte er. Sie nickte und ging wieder ins Bad. Keine zwei Minuten später kam sie wieder raus, bereit zu gehen.

"So geschafft. Können wir los oder hast du noch was vergessen?" fragte sie während sie ihr Tasche suchte.

"Ich bin fertig, doch du noch nicht ganz." Sie blieb stehen und schaute ihn verwirrt an.

"Was hab ich denn vergessen?" fragte sie. Er stand auf und stellte sich vor sie hin.

"Dreh dich um." sagte er. Sie schaute ihn skeptisch an, doch tat es. Er holte aus seiner Jackentasche eine Schachtel und packte sie aus. Drinnen war eine silberne Halskette. Er schob ihre Haare weg und tat sie ihr um. Reflexartig hob sie ihre Hand zu dem Schmuckstück. Sie drehte sich um und schaute ihn erstaunt an. Dann ging sie ins Bad und schaute sich im Spiegel an. Harry kam ihr gleich darauf hinterher.

"Oh Merlin, Harry. Das ist wunderschön." strahlte sie. Er lächelte. Sie hatte recht, dachte er. Es sah an ihr wirklich wunderschön aus. "Aber ich kann das nicht annehmen." sagte sie betrübt und war dabei, die Kette abzumachen. Harry unterbrach sie.

"Nein, ich schenke sie dir. Sie gehört dir. Bitte trag sie heute. Sie steht dir sehr gut." meinte er und hielt sie davon ab, sie abzunehmen.

"Harry, ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen, dass du mir eine Freude machen willst, aber das ist nicht nötig." Er schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

"Hermine." meinte er gedehnt "Wie wäre es, wenn du mal zur Abwechslung einfach nur 'Danke, Harry' sagen würdest?" Hermine verdrehte die Augen und sah sich noch einmal im Spiegel an. Dann lächelte sie.

"Danke, Harry." sagte sie. Er grinste sie im Spiegel an.

"Hab ich doch gerne gemacht." sie lachte leise und nahm ihn am Arm.

"Komm. Jetzt müssen wir aber los." Meinte sie und zog ihn aus dem Bad. Unterwegs nahmen sie noch Sirius mit, der beteuerte, wie gut sie aussah, worauf sie puterrot wurde.

Vor dem Haus der Weasleys fuhr sich Hermine noch einmal nervös durch die Haare.

"Und du bist dir sicher, dass sie nichts dagegen haben werden, wenn ich mitkomme?" fragte sie Harry, als Sirius klopfte.

"Ja, das bin ich. Sie werden dich mit offenen Armen willkommen heißen. Aber du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Die meisten sind eh nicht da. Und du brauchst auch nicht mehr an dir herumzufummeln. Jetzt ist es zu spät. Außerdem siehst du eh toll aus." flüsterte er ihr zu. Hermine wurde rot und ließ ihre Arme sinken.

"Sirius, wie geht es dir?" begrüßte ihn Molly, als sie die Tür aufgemacht hatte. Sie nahm ihn kurz in den Arm und ließ ihn hineingehen.

"Harry, mein Schatz, ... und Hermine." meinte sie gespielt freundlich. Harry wusste, dass Molly es nicht böse meinte, doch sie war verwirrt, dass Hermine auch dabei war.

"Guten Abend Mrs. Weasley. Wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte Hermine höflich. Er spürte ihre Anspannung.

"Gut, gut, danke der Nachfrage. Aber kommt doch rein." Sie drückte Harry an sich und ließ die beiden darauf hinein. Drinnen wurden sie schon von den restlichen am Tisch erwartet. Sie schauten ein wenig verwirrt, als sie Hermine sahen, doch die meisten waren erfreut sie zu sehen, bis auf Ginny. Sie blickte düster drein.

"Hermine, ich freue mich dich zu sehen." Wurde sie von Luna begrüßt, die auf sie zukam und sie umarmte. Die anderen begrüßten sie auch darauf. Luna geleitete sie zu einem freien Platz neben sich und Fred. Gegenüber von Ginny, die heute wie eine Prinzessin aussah. Das Kleid war ein Traum und wahrscheinlich dreimal so teuer wie ihres gewesen, dachte sie sich. Ich Haare hatte sie zu Locken gemacht, die ihr fein geschnittenes Gesicht zeichneten. Das Make-up war perfekt auf sie eingestellt und betonte ihre Augenfarbe. Hermine wurde bei ihrem Anblick ein wenig neidisch, obwohl sie selber auch nicht schlecht aussah.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du auch kommst, Hermine." meinte Ginny gespielt beiläufig. Harry, der sich inzwischen auf den freien Platz neben ihr gesetzt hatte hörte das Gespräch mit.

"Harry hat mich dazu überredet mitzukommen, er..."

"Harry?" unterbrach Ginny sie. Sie blickte Harry erstaunt an.

"Du hast es ihr gesagt? Warum das denn?" fragte sie in einer Tonlage, die Harry bei ihr nicht abkonnte.

"Sie war schlau genug, es selbst herauszufinden." Ginny zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wandte sich wieder befriedigt zu Hermine.

"Ach, dann hat er es dir gar nicht sagen wollen? Was für ein Jammer. Aber naja. Du weißt ja sicher wie das ist. Er kann eben nicht jedem vertrauen." sagte sie und aß ein Bissen, von ihrem Salat. Harry merkte, wie Hermine wütend wurde und sich nur mit Mühe im Zaun hielt.

"Ich hätte es ihr gerne gleich erzählt, als sie bei mir eingezogen ist, doch ich wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagiert. Manche," und damit schaute er auf Ginny "Gehen damit ein wenig unnachsichtig um." Sagte er zu Hermines Verteidigung. Sie blickte ihn lächelnd an.

Ginny schaute ihn beleidigt an und schob sich sauer noch einen Bissen in den Mund. Die restliche Zeit unterhielt sich Hermine mit Luna und Harry mit Ron.

Nach dem Nachtisch saßen alle am Kamin und tauschten Geschichten von Früher aus. Da Hermine nicht mitreden konnte, saß sie am Ende der Couch und belächelte die Sache. Harry bemerkte das und wusste, dass sie sich im Moment noch unwohler fühlte als vorher. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Alle lachten und bemerkten nicht einmal, wie er zu Hermine ging und sich auf die Kante setzte, neben sie.

"Noch eine knappe Stunde, dann ist Neujahr." flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Er sah, wie Hermine Gänsehaut im Nacken bekam und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Sie nickte glücklich und streifte so mit ihrer Wange seine Lippen. Harry schloss die Augen. Er hatte vor heute noch etwas ganz anderes mit seinem Mund zu berühren. Nämlich ihren. Punkt zwölf Uhr wollte er sie küssen. Das hatte er schon vor einiger Zeit beschlossen. Er musste nur hoffen, dass nichts dazwischen kam. Er drückte ihren Arm, sah aber nicht, wie eine Rothaarige finster zu den beiden rüber schaute.

Fünf Minuten, bevor das neue Jahr angekündigt werden konnte, gingen alle raus. Fred und George hatten ihre besonderen Feuerwerkskörper auf dem Grundstück verteilt und warteten nur so darauf, dass sie runter zählten.

"Der Countdown startet:" rief Arthur "10...9...8" Alle stimmten mit ein. Harry machte sich schon mal auf die Suche, nach Hermine, doch er konnte in der Dunkelheit kaum etwas erkennen.

"7...6...5" Er verschüttete sein Glas Sekt, als er mit jemandem zusammenstieß.

"4...3...2" Da sah er sie. Sie stand neben Luna und schaute hoch in den Himmel. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu ihr.

"1" riefen alle erfreut. Alle stießen an und wünschten sich alles Gute. Fred und George ließen ihre Raketen steigen und der ganze Himmel wurde hell. Und kurz bevor er bei Hermine ankam, wurde er gestoppt.

"Alles Gute, Harry." rief Ginny und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er noch, wie Hermine Luna und Ron umarmte, bevor Ginny ihn mit sich drehte. Er versuchte sich frei zu machen, aber dann spürte er einen weiteren Körper an ihn gedrückt.

"Alles Gute, meine Lieben." rief Molly und drückte die beiden enger zusammen. Harry verdrehte die Augen und gab es auf, sich zu wehren. Er wartete, bis die beiden ihn losgelassen hatten, lächelte sie an und ging zu Ron und den anderen.

"Hey, Alter. Ist das nicht cool?" fragte Ron und schaute Richtung Himmel. Harry seufzte innerlich. Das war's dann wohl mit seinem Silvesterkuss. Er bejahte Rons frage und schaute sich das Feuerwerk an.

...

"Wow, das war doch mal klasse, oder?" fragte Sirius Hermine und Harry, nachdem sich die drei nach Hause appariert hatten. Es war 3.00Uhr nachts und sie sind müde geworden. Außerdem hatte Harry gedrängt wegzukommen, weil seine Laune ziemlich gesunken war. Er wollte nur noch ins Bett.

"Ja, das Essen war toll, die Unterhaltung und das Feuerwerk erst. Fred und George verstehen etwas von ihrem Job." antwortete Hermine, während sie ihre Jack auszog. Harry schwieg und nahm ihr ihre Jacke ab.

"Natürlich. Das tun sie schon seit Jahren." grinste Sirius. Er gähnte herzhaft und streckte sich. "Ich werd ins Bett gehen. Ich schlafe gleich im stehen ein." sagte er. Hermine nickte und bevor er ging küsste sie ihn auf die Wange.

"Gute Nacht Sirius."

"Nacht ihr beiden." sagte er.

"Nacht." murmelte Harry, als dieser gerade aus der Garderobe kam. Hermine streckte sich auch und drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um.

"Und? Auch schon müde?" fragte sie grinsend. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und brachte ein Lächeln zustande.

"Es geht. Ich denke, ich werde jetzt auch ins Bett gehen." meinte er. Er sah, wie Hermine enttäuscht dreinblickte.

"Schade. Ich dachte, wir unterhalten uns noch eine Weile." meinte sie. Fast im gleichen Moment verflog Harrys schlechte Laune und er lächelte ehrlich.

"Na, wenn das Fräulein noch nicht müde ist, dann werde ich mich mal erbarmen und ihr Gesellschaft leisten." Zusammen gingen die beiden auf die Couch und Harry zauberte zwei Tassen Kakao her, den sie tranken.

"Hat es dir gut gefallen? Am Anfang sah es nicht so danach aus." fragte er. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Naja, ich glaube, ich war nicht ganz so willkommen, wie du mir es geschildert hast. Sicher waren sie alle ganz nett zu mir, aber irgendwie war so eine Spannung zwischen uns, zumindest zwischen Mrs. Weasley, Ginny und mir."

"Naja, ich hab dir ja schon mal gesagt, dass ich denke, dass die beiden finden, ich würde besser zu Ginny passen. Also nimm dir das nicht so zu Herzen. Eigentlich sind die zwei wirklich nett." Hermine nickte und nippte an ihrem Kakao.

"Du musst morgen wieder zur Arbeit, oder?" fragte sie. Harry nickte.

"Ja, ich hatte lange genug Urlaub, denken die, nicht ich." Hermine kicherte leise. Sie lehnte sich zurück und senkte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schulter, wie sie es fast jeden Tag gemacht hatte. Er legte einen Arm um sie.

"Am liebsten würde ich für immer so bleiben." flüsterte sie. Harry nickte stumm und zog sie näher zu sich. Er schloss seine Augen und roch an ihren Haaren. So konnte er auch für immer bleiben. Mit ihr, dachte er, bevor er einschlief.


	8. Chapter 8

So, hier das neue Kap.  
Hoffe es gefällt euch. Und vielen dank an meine fleißigen Kommischreiber  
P.S.: Das Kap ist mehr etwas für die über 18 Generation.

...

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen nicht als erster auf. Er fand Hermine nicht neben ihn liegen. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie mich gestern nicht wecken, dachte er, denn eine Decke war über ihn ausgebreitet. Er schloss seine Augen wieder und döste ein wenig vor sich hin. Keine zwei Minuten später hörte er, wie jemand die Tür aufmacht, doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe zu schauen, wer da war. Er nahm die leisen Schritte wahr und ein Gewicht, das auf die Couch drückte.

"Harry, du musst aufstehen. Es ist schon nach sieben." flüsterte eine weibliche Stimme, die Harry ein Lächeln auf den Lippen bereitete.

"Noch 5 Minuten." murmelte er und drehte sich demonstrativ zur Seite. Sie kicherte leise und er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Kurz darauf spürte er etwas an seiner Nase. Er öffnete die Augen und sah Hermine, wie sie sich über ihn gebeugt hatte und ihr Haare über sein Gesicht streicheln ließ.

'Oh mein Gott' dachte er und dachte sofort an eine erotische Szene von ihnen beiden und wie Hermine ihn an noch anderen Stellen streichelte. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht, damit sie nicht mitbekam, an was er gerade dachte.

"Warum bist du denn schon so früh auf? Ich dachte, du hast frei." fragte er und richtete sich auf. Hermine reichte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee.

"Frühaufsteherin. Ich habe Frühstück gemacht. Extra für dich." zwinkerte sie. Harry grinste und nippte an seinem Getränk.

"So will ich am liebsten jeden Tag geweckt werden." sagte er. Hermine lachte.

"Das ist nicht schwer." sagte sie, während sie aufstand. "Besorg dir einfach eine Freundin. Die würde wahrscheinlich noch mehr für dich tun." und verschwand in der Küche.

...

Den Rest der Woche unternahmen Harry und Hermine viele verschiedene Dinge zusammen, oder mit Sirius, bis die beiden wieder arbeiten mussten. Dann sahen sie sich nur noch am Abend. Harry vermisste die Stunden mit ihr, aber er freute sich dafür umso mehr auf das Wochenende.

Am Freitag Abend wartete Harry auf Hermine. Er saß vor ein paar Arbeitsblättern, die er für zu Hause mitgenommen hatte, doch war bereit sofort damit aufzuhören, wenn sie kommt. Er blickte auf die Uhr. Es war halb acht. Sie sollte schon vor fast einer Stunde da gewesen sein. Er machte sich langsam sorgen um sie. Sonst hätte sie sich doch bei ihm gemeldet. Er wartete noch ein paar Minuten und wollte sich schon auf die Suche nach ihr machen, doch das war nicht nötig, denn sie kam durch dir Tür gestürmt. Ohne auf ihn zu achten, geschweige denn ihn zu grüßen ging sie direkt in ihr Zimmer. Harry blickte ihr verwirrt hinterher. Er hörte noch, wie sie hinter sich die Tür zuschlug und machte sich hinter ihr her. Vor der Tür blieb er stehen und klopfte leise an. Er wartete, doch sie antwortete nicht. Langsam machte er die Tür auf. Sie bemerkte das natürlich sofort.

"Hau ab." schrie sie. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett, mit dem Gesicht in den Kissen vergraben. Harry ging trotz ihres Protestes hinein. Er hörte ein Schluchzen. Sie weinte. Sein Herz brach. Er wollte sie trösten, in die Arme nehmen. Das schrie ihm sein Herz, doch sein Verstand wollte ihr erst einmal Zeit geben. Er ging an ihr Bett und setzte sich vorsichtig neben sie. Mit der Hand berührte er vorsichtig ihren Rücken und spürte, wie sie zusammenzuckte. Er streichelte sacht darüber.

10 Minuten später lag er neben ihr auf der Seite, den Kopf auf die Hand gestützt. Sie hatte aufgehört zu weinen und lag still neben ihm.

"Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich angeschrieen habe." murmelte sie in ihr Kopfkissen.

"Schon in Ordnung." Er wartete, bis sie als nächstes etwas sagte. Er wollte sie nichts drängen.

"Danke, dass du hier gewesen bist." nuschelte sie immer noch in ihr Kissen. Harry zuckte die Schultern. Hermine bewegte sich und drehte sich in seine Richtung. Als Harry ihr Gesicht sah, schreckte er sofort hoch. Ihr Auge war angeschwollen und blau. Ihre Lippe aufgeplatzt und blutig.

"Was zur Hölle ist mit dir passiert?" fragte er wütend. Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht mehr unter Kontrolle bringen, so wütend war er. Dieses Schwein, der ihr das angetan hatte, würde er umbringen, schwor er sich.

"Es ist halb so schlimm. Mit einem kleinen Zauber ist es so gut wie vergessen." sagte sie leise. Harry ging aufgebracht durch ihr Zimmer hin und her.

"Wer war das? Ich mach ihn fertig." rief er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihr. Er gab sich wahrscheinlich die Schuld, dachte Hermine, stand auf und ging zu ihm.

"Beruhige dich, Harry. Sieh." Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und ließ ihre Verletzungen verschwinden. Er sah sie ungläubig an.

"Mehr nicht? Du sagst beruhige dich, obwohl du vorhin selber so aufgelöst warst?" schrie er sie an. Er nahm sie bei den Schultern und schaute ihr eindringlich in die Augen.

"Wer war das?" fragte er ernst. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und blickte nach unten. Harry hielt sie noch eine Weile fest, bevor er wutentbrannt aus dem Zimmer ging und die Tür hinter sich zuknallte.

"Harry!" rief sie ihm hinterher. Sie hielt ihn am Arm, als sie ihm nachlief. "Du hast keinen Grund so wütend zu sein."

"Doch, den habe ich. Du kommst viel zu spät nach Hause und als du gekommen bist, rennst du heulend in dein Zimmer, ohne mich anzuschauen. Und was sehe ich? Du wurdest verprügelt, verdammt nochmal. Ich mache mir sorgen um dich." rief er. Hermine blickte ihn mitleidig an und kurz darauf hatte sie sich an ihn gedrückt. Sie hielt ihn und er hielt sie fest. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und er seine um ihre Hüfte. Er wollte sie nicht mehr loslassen. Bei ihm war sie in Sicherheit.

Nach einiger Zeit hob er seinen Kopf, nur um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. Sie waren verschleiert und er hoffte, in ihnen das zu lesen, was er fühlte. Er beugte sich runter und streifte ihre Lippen mit seinen. Ganz sachte. Nur ein kleiner Hauch, doch das entfachte in ihm viel mehr, als er sich vorstellen konnte. Hermine blickte ihn erschrocken an. Damit hatte sie auf keinen Fall gerechnet, dachte er. Doch sie tat etwas überraschendes für ihn. Sie lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn zurück. Sofort erwiderte er ihren Kuss. In seinem Inneren schienen die Gefühle regelrecht zu explodieren. Er wollte mehr von ihr. Er wollte alles.

"Hermine." murmelte er an ihre Lippen. Er zog sich ein Wenig zurück. "Wenn wir damit jetzt nicht aufhören, dann weiß ich nicht, ob ich es überhaupt kann." Sie grinste ihn darauf an.

"Vielleicht will ich gar nicht, dass du aufhörst." sagte sie und presste sich an seine Erregung. Harry zog scharf die Luft ein.

"Hermine. Okay, ich habe dich gewarnt." meinte er, bevor er sie an sich drückte und ihren Mund mit seinem verschloss. Der Kuss wurde unglaublich heftig und leidenschaftlich. Ihre Zungen schossen heraus und spielten mit der anderen. Niemand von den beiden wollte den Kuss unterbrechen, also taten sie es nicht. Hermine führte ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie setzte ihm seine Brille ab, damit sie sie nicht störten.

"Willst du das wirklich tun?" fragte er.

"Ja, mehr als alles andere." antwortete sie. Harry lächelte glücklich. Er hob sie hoch und trug sie zum Bett, damit er sie vorsichtig drauflegen konnte. Sie fing währenddessen an, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen.

"Meine Güte. Du gehst ja ran." grinste er. Sie lachte leise und zog sein Hemd über die Schultern. Dann streichelte sie mit ihren Händen über seine Brust, so dass er erschauderte.

"Sag bloß, es gefällt dir nicht?" Sie beugte sich hoch, während sie dabei war, seinen Gürtel zu öffnen, und küsste ihn im Nacken. Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut.

"Ich kriege den Gürtel nicht auf." meinte sie und versuchte es nochmals, doch ohne Erfolg. Harry griff an ihn und machte ihn schneller auf, als sie sehen konnte.

"Du bist wohl ein ganz schneller?" kicherte sie. Harry fing an, zu schwitzen, als er an das baldige Ereignis dachte. Er fühlte sich wie ein 17 jähriger Junge, der gerade entjungfert wird. Auf keinen Fall, wollte er es vermasseln und sie die ganze Arbeit machen lassen. Also schob er ihre Hände weg, die gerade dabei waren seine Hose über seinen Hintern zu ziehen, über ihren Kopf und hielt beide nur mit einer Hand fest. Er fuhr mit der Hand unter ihr T-Shirt, was sie leise seufzen ließ. Das machte Harry noch heißer, als er schon vorher war. Er zog ihr T-Shirt über den Kopf und warf es zur Seite. Darunter war ihr BH, in dem zwei schöne, runde Brüste lagen. Er küsste ihren Brustkorb und arbeitete sich runter zu ihrem Bauchnabel. Er hörte sie scharf die Luft einsaugen. Er erreichte die Stelle, wo ihre Hose begann und machte den Weg frei, indem er sie ihr auszog. Jetzt lag sie nur noch in Unterwäsche da.

"Du bist wunderschön, Hermine." murmelte er, doch sie hatte ihn gehört und lächelte ihn an. Sein Herz schlug schneller, als er das sah und er wusste, dass er sie liebte. Er liebte sie von ganzem Herzen.

"Naja, du siehst auch nicht gerade zu schlecht aus." scherzte sie und zeigte auf seine Muskeln. Harry grinste.

"Alles nur für dich, Süße." sagte er und zog ihren Slip runter. Hermine erwiderte darauf nichts, sondern hielt sich an den Kissen fest. Harry hob ihre Knie hoch und zog sie zur Bettkante. Dort kniete er sich vor sie hin. Er strich mit der Hand von ihrem Bauchnabel, über ihre Locken und zog ihren Strich nach. Er hörte sie leise aufstöhnen und glitt tiefer mit den Finger. Er drang in sie ein. Erst mit einem Finger, dann mit dem zweiten. Sie stöhnte immer lauter und er fing an, sich in ihr zu bewegen. Er ließ seine Finger rein und raus gleiten. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus und nahm sie in den Mund. Sie schrie auf, als sie seine Zunge an ihrer Klitoris fühlte. Er saugte, leckte und biss zärtlich daran, während er weiter mit den Finger in sie raus und rein glitt. Er nahm seine andere Hand und wollte damit eigentlich unter ihren BH gehen, doch Hermine hielt ihn vorher auf und hielt seine Hand fest ihn ihrer. Sie schrie immer lauter und drückte seine Hand fest. Als sie ein letztes Mal schrie, ließ sie seine Hand erschöpft los und ließ sich ins Bett fallen. Harry nahm seine Finger aus ihr raus und hob seinen Kopf, um sie anzusehen. Ihr Haar war wild auf den Kissen verteilt, ihr Gesicht gerötet, die Augen geschlossen. Er grinste. Ja, das hatte er nicht schlecht gemacht. Er stand auf und legte sich wieder neben sie. Hermine atmete noch heftig. Harry löste ihren BH und zog sich seine Hose und Unterwäsche aus, ohne dass sie es mitbekam. Er stütze sich auf seinen Oberarm und beobachtete, wie sie langsam zur Ruhe kam.

"Harry? Ich glaube, ich kann nicht mehr." sagte sie. Harry lachte.

"Das war gerade mal der Anfang, Süße."sagte er und fing an, ihre Brüste zu massieren.

"Mach du nur weiter. Ich werd 'ne Runde schlafen." meinte sie.

"Das kannst du gleich wieder vergessen." protestierte er und legte sich über sie. Sie hatte ihre Beine noch angewinkelt, so dass er genau dorthin passte.

"Mir ist noch niemand begegnet, der so war, wie du." flüsterte er und schob zärtlich eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr. Hermine lächelte und legte ihren Kopf in seine Handfläche.

"Na gut, überredet. Wir können weiter machen." Harry lachte leise und küsste sie danach innig. Er löste sich von ihr, nach einiger Zeit und schaute sie verlegen an.

"Hast du... hast du etwas zum schützen?" fragte er sie. Hermine grinste.

"Keine Angst. Ich habe da einen Zauber, der dagegen hilft." meinte sie.

"Merlin sei Dank." flüsterte er. Er positionierte sich richtig und drang mit einmal in sie ein. Doch anstatt erschrocken zu sein, wie er dachte, umklammerte Hermine ihn mit ihren Beinen.

"Hermine, du bist so eng." flüsterte er und glitt so tief in sie, wie er nur konnte. Hermine hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest. Er stieß fester und fester zu und wurde immer schneller. Hermine fing wieder an, zu stöhnen und auch er spürte, wie er bald zum Ende kam. Mit einem letzten Stoß entlud er sich bei ihr. Hermine rief nochmal zum Abschluss seinen Namen, bevor sie erschöpft ins Bett sank. Harry fiel mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf sie, doch das schien sie nicht weiter zu stören, denn sie legte ihre Hände in seinen Nacken und zog sich an ihn. Eine ganze Weile sagte keiner von beiden etwas. Sie genossen die Nähe des jeweiligen anderen.

Nach einiger Zeit lösten sich die beiden von einander. Harry legte sich neben sie und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Kurz darauf kuschelte sie sich an seine Seite und ließ ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge sinken. Er schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille. Er hatte vorher gar nicht bemerkt, dass ihre Haut so warm und weich war. Er wollte sie nur nehmen. Doch nicht so. Nicht so schnell.

"Tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass unser erstes Mal so verläuft." meinte er reuevoll. Hermine blickte ihn verwirrt an.

"Du hast dir schon vorgestellt, wie wir miteinander schlafen?" fragte sie und hob ihren Kopf, damit sie ihn besser ansehen konnte. Sie zog ihre Stirn in Falten und Harry konnte nicht anders, als ihr über die Wange zu streicheln.

"Nein, ich meine schon, naja, irgendwie. Aber nicht so. Es ist... ich weiß nicht. Es passierte alles so schnell. Bereust du es?" fragte er.

"Bereust du es denn?" fragte sie zurück.

"Ich habe zuerst gefragt." scherzte er.

"Nein, ich bereue es nicht. Und... und ich würde es auch wieder tun, wenn ich nochmal die Wahl hätte." sagte sie verlegen. Harry war in dem Moment so glücklich, dass er kaum in Worte fassen konnte, wie er sich fühlte. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie. Es war ein zärtlicher Kuss, der aufhörte, als Harry wieder erotische Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen.

"Ich bereue es auch nicht." antwortete er ihr noch atemlos. Hermine kicherte und kuschelte sich wieder an seine Brust. Harry döste ein paar Minuten vor sich hin, bis ihm etwas einfiel.

"Wirst du mir sagen, wer dich geschlagen hat?" fragte er sie. Er bekam noch keine Antwort von ihr und dachte schon, sie wäre eingeschlafen, doch dann rührte sie sich.

"Jetzt kann ich dir es noch nicht sagen. Aber wenn ich verspreche, dass ich dir es irgendwann verraten werde, würdest du dich erstmal damit zufrieden geben?" fragte sie. Harry überlegte eine Weile.

"Ich denke schon. Aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen den Kerl nicht umzubringen, wenn ich es weiß." antwortete er. Hermine lächelte und schlief ein.


	9. Chapter 9

So, hier das nächste Kapitel.  
Hoffe es gefällt euch  
P.S.: Vielen Dank für eure Kommis

Kapitel 9:

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte merkte er, wie er immer noch Hermine in den Armen hielt. Er spürte eine ganze Menge Emotionen über sich fluten und drückte sie näher an sich heran. Sie gab ein Geräusch von sich, schlief aber weiter. Nach einiger Zeit des dahin dösen, schaute Harry auf den Wecker. Es war schon nach sieben. Wenn er jetzt nicht aufstehen würde, dann würde er zu spät zur Arbeit kommen, also beschloss er aufzustehen. So vorsichtig wie möglich rutschte er von ihr weg und kletterte aus dem Bett. Er dachte daran, sie aufzuwecken, damit sie auch nicht zu spät zur Arbeit kam, aber beließ es dabei. Sie sah so friedlich aus, wenn sie schlief. Er nahm sich seine Sachen, die auf dem Boden verstreut lagen und ging ins Bad, um sich fertig zu machen. Als er fertig war, ging er noch mal in das Schlafzimmer und betrachtete Hermine. Sie hatte ihre Hand unter ihren Kopf getan und schlief auf der Seite. Ein Lächeln hüpfte über seine Lippen, als er sah, wie ihre nackten Beine unter der Decke hervorkamen. Er stellte sich vor, wie er sie gestern Nacht gestreichelt und geküsst hatte und bekam augenblicklich ein Ziehen im Lendenbereich. Schnell drehte er sich um und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Mit einem freudestrahlenden Gesicht machte er sich in die Küche, wo er auch gleich auf Sirius traf.

"Na, aber hallo. Wer ist denn da so gut gelaunt?" fragte er grinsend. Harry wusste, dass Sirius nur eins und eins zusammengezählt hatte, doch davon änderte sich seine Laune kein Stück.

"Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Sirius." begrüßte er ihn, goss sich Kaffee in seine Tasse und setzte sich gegenüber von seinem Patenonkel.

"Guten Morgen, Harry. Gut geschlafen?"

"Wie ein Baby. Und selber?"

"Himmlisch." grinste Sirius. "Wo ist denn nur Hermine? Sollte sie sich nicht schon längst für die Arbeit fertig machen?" fragte er Harry unschuldig. Dieser verdrehte nur die Augen.

"Sie schläft noch... Und bitte weck sie nicht." meinte er ernst. Sirius brach in schallendem Gelächter aus.

"Sie hatte wohl eine lange Nacht?" Harry schaute ihn finster an. "Tschuldige. Ist mir nur so raus gerutscht. Aber jetzt mal ehrlich. Was ist passiert. Du weißt, dass ich neugierig bin."

"Nichts. Naja... Fast nichts. Du weißt schon." murmelte er, rot. Sirius grinste ihn an.

"Dann ist das wohl was Ernstes zwischen euch beiden?" fragte er gespannt. Harry zuckte seine Schultern.

"Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie dazu steht. Ich mag sie. Ich mag sie sogar verdammt gerne, aber ich kenne ihre Gefühle für mich nicht."

"Und das wirst du nie herausfinden, wenn du sie nicht fragst. Ich glaube nicht, dass Hermine, auch wenn ich sie noch nicht so lange kenne, eine Frau für einen One-Night-stand ist. Sie ist mehr wert als das." sagte er ernst. Harry nickte.

"Natürlich ist sie das. Ich glaube, sie ist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist und wieder passieren wird." Harry lächelte glücklich vor sich hin, als er an die schlafende Hermine dachte. Sirius schaute auf seine Uhr.

"Du musst los, sonst kommst du zu spät." sagte er. Harry nickte, stand auf und verabschiedete sich schnell von Sirius, bevor er sich auf den Weg in sein Büro machte.

...

Den ganzen Tag hatte Harry gute Laune. Er strahlte eine Heiterkeit aus, die die anderen ansteckte. Nichts änderte seinen Zustand, auch nicht die Tatsache, dass er von seinem Chef zu Papierkram verordnet wurde und er somit länger arbeiten musste. Das machte ihn nicht unglücklich, sondern nur begierig auf das Zusammensein mit Hermine am Abend. Als er fertig wurde mit den Akten, ging er noch in ein Blumenladen, bevor er nach Hause ging. Er konnte sich nicht so recht entscheiden, welche Blumen er nehmen soll, also nahm er einfach einen ganz großen, in dem fast alle Blumen, die es in dem Geschäft gab, vorhanden waren. Zufrieden setzte er seinen Weg fort. Als er zu Hause angekommen war, hörte er als erstes ihre Stimme. Ihr Lachen. Harrys Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Sie unterhielt sich mit jemandem, doch er konnte nicht bestimmen, mit wem, aber es mussten mehrere Leute sein. Er ging in die Küche und sah sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm sitzen. Neben ihr saßen Luna, Ginny und Ron. Sie hatten ihn noch nicht gesehen. Jetzt stand Harry ratlos da. Sollte er zu ihr hingehen und sie vor den anderen Küssen, oder sollte er sie wie die anderen begrüßen? Wären sie alleine, wüsste er, was er gemacht hätte, doch nun wusste er nicht, ob sie auch wollte, dass ihre Freunde es erfuhren. Bevor er entscheiden konnte, was er tun sollte, wurde er von Ginny als erstes gesehen.

"Harry. Endlich bist du da. Wir warten schon alle auf dich." Seine Freunde drehten sich zu ihm um. Sie sahen ihn mit den Blumen in der Hand an der Tür stehen.

"Hi, Leute." begrüßte er sie. Er bemerkte, wie Hermine rot wurde, als sie sich in die Augen sahen. Er wollte zu ihr gehen, doch wurde von Ginny aufgehalten, die förmlich in seine Arme sprang und ihn auf die Wange küsste.

"Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen, Harry. Warum bist du denn nicht gekommen und hast uns besucht?" fragte sie, henkelte sich bei ihm unter und führte ihn zum Esstisch. Er suchte krampfhaft nach einer Ausrede, denn ihm fiel nichts besonderes ein.

"Naja, ich... du weißt schon. Die Arbeit und so. Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit." Was sogar nur halb gelogen war. Ab und zu hatte er schon Zeit, doch die verbrachte er lieber mit Hermine, denn sie sahen sich in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so häufig, seit beide wieder arbeiten gingen.

"Hm, dann muss ich wohl mal bei dir vorbeischauen, wenn du arbeitest." drängte sie sich auf. Harry stöhnte im Inneren auf. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Er lächelte falsch und begrüßte noch Luna und Ron. Als er Hermine begrüßen wollte, sah er, dass ihr Blick ein bisschen trauriger geworden war. Das war etwas, was er am wenigsten wollte. Sie durfte nicht glauben, dass er etwas von Ginny will. Er lächelte sie an, beugte sich runter und küsste sie auf ihrem Mundwinkel. Hermine schaute verwirrt auf, doch dann grinste sie ihn an.

"Hier. Den habe ich dir mitgebracht." sagte er und hielt ihr den Blumenstrauß entgegen. Hermine nahm ihn entgegen und roch daran.

"Er ist wunderschön. Danke." Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an und stand auf, um eine Vase für die Blumen zu holen. Harry setzte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf einen der freien Plätze. Er sah, wie ihn die drei anderen anstarrten. Ron hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. Luna grinste ihn an und Ginny hatte den Mund aufgerissen. Er ignorierte ihre Blicke.

"Warum seid ihr hier, wenn ich fragen darf?" fragte er die drei.

"Eigentlich war es ja Lunas Idee hierher zukommen. Sie wollte mit Hermine Abendessen gehen." antwortete Ron. Luna fiel ihm ins Wort.

"Und da hat sich Ron gedacht: 'Essen? Da komm ich mit.' Naja, du kennst ihn doch. Wenn sich etwas um Essen dreht, dann kennt er keine Freunde." Alle lachte über ihren Kommentar, außer Ron.

"Hey. Ich bin auch hergekommen, um Harry zu besuchen." Luna rollte mit die Augen.

"Natürlich." sagte sie. Ron tat gespielt beleidigt die Arme vor seiner Brust überkreuz.

"Auf jeden Fall, haben wir noch mal bei Molly vorbeigeschaut. Und Ginny hat sich kurz darauf entschlossen, mitzukommen." beendete Luna. Harry stöhnte innerlich. Sie merkte aber auch nie, wenn sie stört, dachte er sich.

"Möchtest du etwas zu Abend essen?" fragte Hermine ihn, die sich inzwischen wieder hingesetzt hatte. Obwohl es schon nach neun war wusste Harry, dass Hermine ihn noch etwas zu Essen gemacht hätte, auch wenn sie nicht besonders gut kochen konnte.

"Nein, danke. Ich habe schon im Büro etwas gegessen." antwortete er. Sie blickte ihn skeptisch an.

"Und das sagst du jetzt nicht nur, um nichts von mir essen zu müssen, weil meine Kochkünste nicht gerade die Besten sind?" Harry grinste sie an und wollte etwas erwidern, doch Ginny unterbrach ihn.

"Ich kann toll kochen. Das hat mir alles Mom beigebracht. Nicht wahr, Harry?" fragte sie. Harry nickte abwesend und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Hermine. Er dachte daran, dass er gerne etwas von Hermine zu beißen haben würde, doch den Spruch verkniff er sich.

"Bis jetzt hast du mich noch nicht umgebracht, also denke ich, ich hätte das auch überlebt." entgegnete er. Hermine lachte leise. Jemand stieß unter dem Tisch sein Bein an. Er dachte sofort an Hermines lange, glatten Beine und wurde ganz kribbelig, doch als er unauffällig unter den Tisch schaute, als die anderen sich weiter unterhielten, sah er, dass es nicht Hermines Fuß war, sondern Ginnys, der seine Waden auf und ab fuhr. Er zog seine Beine weg und schaute zu ihr. Sie blickte unschuldig, aber leicht gelangweilt, zu Luna, die gerade etwas erzählte. Harry seufzte leise. Na, toll. Er musste unbedingt nachher alleine mit Ginny reden und ihr verklickern, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann.

Die drei blieben noch über eine Stunde, bevor sie gehen mussten.

"Wir müssen unbedingt mal wieder etwas zusammen machen. Ein Doppeldate wäre doch toll, oder?" fragte Ginny, als sie sich gerade die Jacken anzogen. Harry wusste, dass sie damit sich, ihn, Luna und Ron meinte und Hermine mit Absicht nicht mit einschloss.

"Ginny, kann ich dich mal kurz alleine sprechen?" fragte er sie. Wie er es erwartet hatte, strahlte sie ihn an.

"Natürlich." Er führte sie zurück in die Küche und machte die Tür hinter ihnen zu. Als er sich umdrehte, hatte sich Ginny dicht hinter ihn gestellt.

"Das hat aber lange gedauert, Harry." schnurrte sie verführerisch. Harry stieß sie ein Stück von sich.

"Ich wollte nicht mit dir alleine sein, um so etwas zu machen." sagte er ernst. Ginny zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ach, nicht?"

"Nein. Ich wollte mit dir über bestimmte Dinge reden. Warum verhältst du dich so?"

"Was meinst du?"

"Du weißt, was ich meine. Glaubst du, ich merk nicht, wie du mit Hermine redest? Oder wie du unbemerkt über sie spottest? Sie hat dir nichts getan." fuhr er sie an.

"Ich spotte nicht über sie! Warum sollte ich das tun?" fragte sie unschuldig.

"Weil du eifersüchtig bist." Ginny lachte auf.

"Eifersüchtig? Auf sie? Warum das denn? Hast du mal ihr Haar gesehen? Das ist mit einem Wischmopp zu vergleichen. Und ihre Nase ist viel zu schmal, für ihr Gesicht."

"Hermines Haar sind wunderschön und ihre Nase genau richtig. Aber darum geht es jetzt nicht. Du bist eifersüchtig auf sie, weil sie mich haben kann, du aber nicht."

"Du spinnst doch. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich noch etwas von dir will, nachdem du mit mir Schluss gemacht hast?" Harry kreuzte seine Arme.

"Und was war das vorhin unter den Tisch, als du mit deinem Fuß mein Bein gestreichelt hast? Oder gerade eben. Wolltest du mich nicht regelrecht anspringen?"

"Harry, das bildest du dir nur ein. Aber auch wenn schon. Was wäre daran so schlimm? Ich meine, es wäre doch nur Sex." Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Es wäre nicht 'nur Sex' für dich. Du willst doch immer mehr. Außerdem will ich nicht mit dir schlafen. Ich habe schon vor Jahren mit dir abgeschlossen. Wir können Freunde sein, aber mehr auch nicht."

"Ich verstehe dich nicht. Das hättest du früher nie gesagt. Seit du von deinem Undercover Fall wiedergekommen bist und diese Hermine kennen gelernt hast, hast du dich enorm verändert. Was hat sie mit dir gemacht? Hat sie dir irgendein Liebestrank gegeben? Oder erpresst sie dich?" Harry wurde noch wütender.

"Ja, du verstehst mich nicht mehr. Wahrscheinlich hast du mich noch nie verstanden. Am besten ist es, du gehst jetzt, bevor wir noch etwas sagen, was uns später Leid tun wird." Ginny starrte ihn an.

"Bastard!" rief sie, bevor sie aus der Küche stürmte. Er ging hinter ihr her und sah noch, wie sie im vorbeigehen Hermine anrempelte. Diese schaute ihr verwundert hinterher.

"Was ist denn mit der los?" murmelte sie vor sich hin. Harry ging zu ihr und stellte sich neben sie.

"Die anderen sind schon gegangen, oder?"

"Ja, ich soll dir gute Nacht wünschen. Sie haben gesagt, dass ihnen euer Gespräch zu lange dauert, also sind sie schon mal vorgegangen." sie drehte sich zu ihm um und schaut in seine Augen.

"Sag mal, was hast du denn mit Ginny angestellt? Sie ist ja geradezu raus gerannt und hat mich noch so böse angeguckt." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Nichts weiter. Ich habe ihr nur meine Meinung gesagt, und dass sie dich in Ruhe lassen soll. Hat sie dir vorhin wehgetan?" fragte er sie.

"Was? Nein, nein. Ich konnte ihr fast ausweichen. Was meinst du mit, du hast ihr gesagt, dass sie mich in Ruhe lassen soll?"

"Na, du weißt schon. Diese ständigen Stichelein und das alles. Es hat mich so genervt, dass sie dich auf dem Kieker hatte." Hermine lächelte ihn an.

"Verstehe." sagte sie. Sie ging in die Küche, um die Tassen, die sie gebraucht haben, sauber zu machen. Harry folgte ihr und schaute ihr dabei zu.

"Weißt du, dass ich dich heute ziemlich vermisst habe?" Hermine hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht, doch er wusste, dass sie lächelte.

"Ach, ja?"

"Ja. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, nach Hause zu kommen, um dich zu sehen." Hermine steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder in die Tasche und drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Selber schuld. Hättest du mich heute morgen geweckt, dann hätten wir beide zusammen Frühstücken können." sagte sie. Harry grinste und dachte automatisch an ihre gestrige Nacht.

"Ich konnte nicht anders. Du sahst so süß aus, als du im Bett lagst. Wusstest du, dass du schnarchst?" ärgerte er sie. Hermine wurde rot, schaute ihn aber weiter an.

"Du lügst. Ich schnarche nicht." entgegnete sie. Harry stand auf und stellte sich vor sie.

"Naja, es sind mehr ein paar merkwürdigen Töne, die du von dir gibst, aber du klaust die Deck und machst dich so breit." Er demonstrierte ihr übertrieben, wie sie schlief. Hermine rollte die Augen.

"Du Spinner." lachte sie. "Aber ich habe dich auch vermisst." Gab sie leise zu. Harrys Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Er beugte sich vor und nahm ihre Lippen in seinen Mund.

"Du schmeckst gut." nuschelte er an ihr. Hermine grinste und öffnete ihren Mund, damit er mit seiner Zunge eindringen konnte. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und drückte sich näher an ihn heran.

"Warte, warte." sagte Harry. Er ging einen halben Schritt zurück, doch war er noch so nah an ihr, dass er ihre Wärme spüren konnte.

"Findest du nicht, das geht ein bisschen zu schnell?" fragte er. Hermine blickte ihn verwirrt an.

"Warum? Ich meine, wir hatten gestern schon... du weißt schon. Da macht das doch kein Unterschied, wenn wir es heute nochmal machen." Er dachte kurz darüber nach.

"Eigentlich hast du Recht. Also dann." sagte er und hob sie hoch. Hermine umschloss ihn automatisch mit ihren Beinen und lachte.

"Mr. Potter. Sie gehen ja richtig ran."

"Bei Ihnen immer Ms. Granger." grinste er und trug sie in sein Zimmer.


	10. Chapter 10

So, hier das nächste Kap. Jetzt fehlen uns noch ... mal nachschauen ... 2 Kapitel.  
Das nächste wird so ziemlich alles erklären, was es zu erklären gibt.  
Also, viel Spaß beim lesen

Kapitel 10:

Harry genoss es jeden Abend mit Hermine einzuschlafen und jeden Morgen mit ihr aufzuwachen. Und das schon seit über einer Woche. Er wusste, dass er mehr als verliebt war in sie. Obwohl sie sich gerade mal einen knappen Monat kannten. Er hatte von Anfang an so ein Gefühl bei ihr. Ja, er liebte sie aus ganzem Herzen. Doch gesagt hatte er es ihr nicht. Harry wusste, dass sie mehr für ihn empfand, als einfach nur Freundschaft. So etwas spürt man. Aber manchmal war sie ein wenig merkwürdig drauf. Zum Beispiel an einem Abend lag sie nur neben ihm und starrte die Decke an. Sie dachte, dass er schlafen würde, doch das tat er nicht. Die halbe Nacht lag sie nur so da und rührte sich nicht. Aber er merkte auch, dass sie sehr schreckhaft war. Er brauchte sie nur von hinten anzutippen, schon erschrak sie. Harry tat das meistens mit einem Schulterzucken ab. Wahrscheinlich war nichts weiter dabei, dachte er sich, doch ein eigenartig fand er das schon

...

Zwei Wochen, nachdem sie das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten, sollte sich für die beiden alles ändern. Harry hatte alles vorbereitet. Er wollte ihr am morgigen Abend sagen, dass er sie liebte. Sie sollte nicht nur auf Besuch bei ihm leben, sondern am besten gleich einziehen. Er wusste, dass es sehr schnell war, doch wo es gerade so gut lief, wollte er seine Chance nutzen. Er hatte sich vorgestellt, dass sie in seine Arme fallen würde, und sagen würde, dass sie ihn auch liebt und dass sie für immer mit ihm zusammenbleiben möchte. Doch so lief es nicht ganz.

Hermine kam zur Tür rein und schon in dem Augenblick merkte er, dass etwas nicht mit ihr stimmte. Ihre Schultern waren gesenkt, der Kopf nach unten gerichtet und ihr Gang schlürfend. Auf Harrys Stirn bildeten sich Falten.

"Hey, Süße. Was ist denn?" fragte er und kam gleich auf sie zu. Er sah, wie sich Hermine versteifte, doch ein Lächeln zwang sie sich auf die Lippen.

"Was soll denn los sein? Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung." Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ich dachte nur, weil du so traurig aussiehst." Hermines Lächeln verschwand und sie schaute nach unten.

"Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?" fragte sie.

"Für mich schon." Er legte einen Arm um sie und führte sie auf die Couch.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte er nochmals. Hermine seufzte und ließ ihren Kopf an seine Schulter sinken.

"Heute vor neun Jahren ist meine Mutter gestorben." sagte sie traurig. Harry versteifte sich ein wenig, da ihn das auch an seine Eltern erinnerte. Doch er hatte sie nicht gekannt. Hermine schon. Sie war 15, als ihre Mutter starb.

"Ich war in Paris, dort komme ich her, an ihrem Grab. Ich bin nicht oft bei ihr. Ich weiß, ich sollte öfters, aber irgendwie... ich weiß nicht. Irgendwas hält mich immer davon ab."

"Ich wäre mit dir gekommen, wenn du etwas gesagt hättest."

"Ich weiß, ich weiß. Du würdest fast alles für mich tun." scherzte sie. 'Nicht nur fast...' dachte er. "Aber ich wollte dir nicht noch mehr zur Last fallen. Du hast schon so viel zu tun. Und dann sind wir so häufig zusammen."

"Aber ich bin gerne mit dir zusammen." unterbrach er sie. "Ich- du weißt doch, dass ich dich mag. Außerdem fällst du mir nicht zur Last. Das könntest du gar nicht." sagte er leise. Er sah, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen kamen.

"Danke." sagte sie schüchtern. Harry beugte sich runter, um sie zu Küssen. Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich voneinander.

"Wie war es heute auf der Arbeit?" fragte sie ihn. Harry erzählte ihr kurz von seinen Erlebnissen und fragte dann nach ihren. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bevor sie ins Bett gingen.

...

Er hatte es immer noch nicht getan. Er hatte ihr immer noch nicht gesagt, dass er sie liebte. Er wollte es, aber er konnte es nicht. Nach dem Abend, als sie ihm von ihrer Mutter erzählt hatte, hatte er ein schlechtes Gefühl gehabt, immer wenn er es ihr erzählen wollte. Aber er wusste, dass er es tun würde. Und zwar bald.

Zwei Tage später wollte Harry mit Hermine etwas unternehmen, doch sie war mit Luna verabredet, also beschloss er, sich mit Ron im Fuchsbau zu treffen.

"Alter, ich kann's immer noch nicht glauben, dass du jemanden wie Hermine abbekommen hast." meinte Ron.

"Hey! Mal ehrlich. Wer würde nicht mit dem Jungen, der lebt zusammen sein wollen?" grinste Harry.

"Och, da fielen mir schon einige ein. Aber egal. Was glaubst du, was unsere Frauen wohl machen?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wahrscheinlich werden sie über uns reden, genau, wie wir über sie." Ron lachte.

"Oh ja, bestimmt. Luna regt sich in letzter Zeit sehr darüber auf, dass ich ohne Messer esse. Ich weiß nicht, was sie hat. Sonst hat es sie auch nicht gestört."

"Tja, mein lieber. Ich sage dir, woran das liegt. Jetzt, wo sie dich sicher unter ihre Fittiche genommen hat, kann sie dich nach ihren Belieben formen ohne, dass du etwas dagegen unternehmen kannst. Und wenn du glaubst, es hat endlich aufgehört, weil du schon deinen Kleiderschrank für sie leer geräumt hast, damit sie noch mehr platz hat, dann hast du dich getäuscht, denn sie geben erst Ruhe, wenn du dein letzten Rest an männlicher Würde verloren hast." sagte Harry ernst. Ron schaute ihn entsetzt an.

"Meinst - meinst du das ernst?" fragte er ihn. Harry nickte und konnte sich ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen.

"Und warum sagst du mir das jetzt erst?" rief er. Harry konnte nicht mehr und lachte drauf los. Ron blickte ihn verwirrt an.

"Du hättest mal dein Gesicht sehen sollen. Zum schießen." sagte er zwischen zwei Lachern. Ron blickte beleidigt zur Seite. In dem Moment wurde die Tür aufgemacht und Mrs. Weasley kam, gefolgt von Ginny und Mr. Weasley, ins Haus.

"Harry, mein Schatz. Wie schön, dass du da bist." sagte Molly und zog Harry in eine Umarmung.

"Ich finde es auch schön, dich widerzusehen." sagte er und erwiderte die Umarmung. Danach begrüßte er Arthur und Ginny, die ihn aber nur mit einem eisigen Blick würdigte.

"Wie wäre es, wenn du mit Ginny einen Spaziergang machen würdest, Harry." schlug Molly vor. Harry verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Sie würde wohl nie aufgeben, es zu versuchen.

"Nein, Mom. Das können wir doch nicht machen. Wahrscheinlich würde Hermine ausflippen und Harry befehlen uns nie wieder zu besuchen." sagte Ginny spitz. Harry wollte etwas erwidern, doch wurde von Molly unterbrochen.

"Was? Hat sie das wirklich getan, Harry?"

"Nein! Das würde sie nie. Außerdem habe ich keine Lust, spazieren zu gehen." sagte er wütend. Ginny setzte sich an den Tisch.

"Ähm, na gut. Dann lass ich euch mal alleine." sagte Molly und verschwand aus dem Wohnzimmer.

"Das musste jetzt unbedingt sein, oder Ginny?" fragte Ron. Sie schaute ihn unschuldig an.

"Was denn? Ich habe doch nur die Wahrheit gesagt." meinte sie und klimperte mit den Augen. Harry seufzte und wechselte das Thema.

"Wie war dein letztes Quidditchspiel, Ron? Leider konnte ich nicht kommen und es sehen." Ganz aufgebracht erzählte Ron ihm, wie das Spiel verlaufen ist, und welche Angst sie beim Training alle hatten. Schnell verging eine weitere halbe Stunde und vergessen war Ginny. Später hörten sie, wie noch einmal die Tür aufgemacht wurde, doch diesmal waren es Luna und Hermine mit vollgepackten Tüten, die hereinkamen. Sie lachten und zogen ihre Mäntel aus.

"Na, schau mal, wer da ist." sagte Luna und zeigte auf die drei. Die Mädchen gingen auf sie zu und begrüßten sie.

"Was machst du hier, Harry? Ich dachte, wir treffen uns nachher zu Hause." fragte Hermine. Sie setzte sich neben ihn.

"Er kann doch wohl da sein, wo er will, ohne dir Bescheid zu sagen. Er ist schließlich schon erwachsen." rief Ginny aufgebracht. Sie stand auf und rannte in ihr Zimmer. Hermine schaute ihr verwirrt hinterher.

"Habe ich irgendetwas Falsches gesagt?" fragte sie verwirrt. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wahrscheinlich hat sie ihre Tage oder sowas. Das musst du nicht ernst nehmen." Luna lachte.

"Hat sie die nicht immer? Egal. Schatz, willst du sehen, was ich mir gekauft habe?" Ron nickte zögerlich, denn er wusste, dass es ewig dauern konnte, wenn sie ihre Klamotten vorführte. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Harry dicht zu Hermine gesetzt und roch an ihrem Hals.

"Du riechst gut." flüsterte er ihr zu, damit es nur sie hören konnte.

"Das ist ein neues Parfum, was ich ausprobiert habe. Gefällt es dir?"

"Ich liebe es." sagte er und küsste sie auf den Mund. Sie ließen sich nicht von Luna und Ron stören, die angefangen haben zu stöhnen, als sie das sahen. Auch nicht, als Ginny wieder aus ihrem Zimmer kam und halb schreiend wieder weggerannt ist, als sie die beiden sah. Und genauso wenig von Mrs Weasley, die einen Teller fallen ließ, als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam. Es zählten nur die beiden. Das war im Moment das wichtigste. Als sich die beiden wieder lösten, war niemand mehr in ihrer Nähe. Sie hatten sie alleine gelassen, aber das fanden die beiden eher angenehm. Harry schaute Hermine eindringlich in die Augen. Jetzt. Jetzt könnte er es ihr sagen. Es wäre der perfekte Moment, um ihr zu sagen, dass er sie liebte. Er wollte schon den Mund öffnen, doch eine Stimme unterbrach ihn.

"Seit ihr endlich fertig? Es gibt Abendessen und wir wollen anfangen." sagte eine genervte Ginny. Harry und Hermine standen auf und gingen in die Küche, um zu essen.

...

Die ganze Zeit über, war eine bedrückende Stimmung am Tisch. Die einzigen, die miteinander redeten waren Mr. Weasley, Ron und Luna. Die anderen waren in ihren Gedanken versunken. Harry wusste aber von jedem, was er dachte. Molly fragte sich verzweifelt, ob das wirklich wahr war und ob es nicht doch noch eine Chance für Harry und Ginny gäbe. Ginny schmollte stur vor sich hin und überlegte sich wahrscheinlich fiese Rachepläne für Hermine und Harry. Und Hermine, die dachte wohl an vorhin, und an das, was Harry zu ihr sagen wollte. Aber da war er sich nicht so sicher.

Am späten Abend gingen Hermine und Harry wieder nach Hause, doch auch auf dem Rückweg herrschte eine merkwürdige Stimmung.

"Das war doch heut ein lustiger Abend, oder?" fragte Harry, um die Stille zu überbrücken.

"Hm." sagte Hermine und schwieg wieder.

"Tut mir Leid, wegen Ginny, mal wieder. Sie weiß einfach nicht, wann es Zeit ist, einfach mal die Klappe zu halten."

"Halb so wild. Wahrscheinlich muss ich mich daran gewöhnen. Es wird wohl noch eine Weile dauern, bis sie über dich hinweg ist."

"Ja, leider. Sag ihr einfach das nächste mal, wenn sie dir blöd kommt, deine Meinung." Hermine lachte.

"So wie: Hey, Ginny, Harry ist nicht mehr dein Freund, er ist jetzt meiner." Harry lachte auch.

"Das ist doch mal nicht schlecht."

Sie legten sich ins Bett und kuschelten sich an den jeweiligen anderen.

"Sag mal, wo ist eigentlich Sirius? Ich hab ihn seit einer Weile nicht mehr gesehen." fragte Hermine Harry, bevor sie beide eindösten.

"Ach ja, das hab ich völlig vergessen, dir zu sagen. Er ist mit seiner Freundin übers Wochenende weggefahren. Sie kommen am Montag wieder. Sie wollten in die Berge oder so. Hab ich schon wieder vergessen. Ich soll dir noch schöne Grüße bestellen, weil ihr euch in letzter Zeit nicht sehr häufig gesehen habt. Und er hat gesagt... Hermine?" Er schaute auf sie herunter, doch sie war schon eingeschlafen. Harry lächelte und rückte näher an sie heran, bevor er auch einschlief.


	11. Chapter 11

So, das ist das vorletzte Kapitel  
Viel Spaß

Kapitel 11:

Der nächste Tag verging recht schnell. Hermine und Harry mussten beide nicht arbeiten, also verbrachten sie ihre Zeit zusammen. Sie gingen ins Kino und danach Abendessen. Am späten Abend wollte Harry noch ein paar Runden im Pool schwimmen gehen. Hermine zog sich in der Zwischenzeit in die Bibliothek zurück und las dort. Harry wollte sich gerade umziehen, als er es an der Tür klingeln hörte. Er fragte sich, wer das sein könnte, denn es war schon nach 21.00 Uhr. Vor der Tür klopfte es noch einmal heftig.

"Ich komm ja schon." rief Harry. Als er die Tür öffnete, schlug ihm der Wind ins Gesicht. Es hatte angefangen zu stürmen und man konnte kaum etwas sehen.

"Guten Tag. Wohnt hier eine Hermine Granger?" kam die tiefe Stimme eines Mannes. Harry machte die Tür weiter auf und ließ ihn herein.

"Ja, kommen Sie rein. Was für ein Unwetter." Harry fragte sich, wer das war. Hermine hatte noch nie von einem ihm fremden Besuch bekommen. Er ließ ihn in die Küche.

"Soll ich sie für Sie holen?" fragte er. Der Mann nickte und zog seine Kapuze runter. Harry atmete fast erleichtert auf. Er war Mitte 40. Um sein schmales Gesicht wuchs ein dichter Bart, den er wahrscheinlich seit Wochen nicht mehr rasiert hatte. Seine Kleidung war alt und schmutzig. Und seine Haare hatten schon graue Strähnen, man konnte aber immer noch erkennen, dass es braune Locken waren. Harry ging in Bibliothek, um Hermine zu holen.

"Hermine? Du hast Besuch." sagte er an der Tür. Sie blickte ihn verwirrt an, stand aber auf.

"Wer kommt denn um diese Uhrzeit hierher?" fragte sie. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er führte sie in die Küche, mit der Hand auf ihrem Rücken. Der Mann stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür und schaute sich seine Umgebung an. Harry spürte, wie sie sich verkrampfte, als sie ihn sah. Sie blieb stehen. Harry sah sie verwirrt an.

"Hallo, Hermine." sagte der Mann kalt, als er sie sah. Hermine antwortete nicht. Sie sah ihn nur verwirrt an.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Harry sie. Sie brachte ein Nicken zustande.

"Was willst du hier?" fragte sie unfreundlich. Harry wunderte das sehr. Sonst war sie nie unfreundlich.

"Ach, meine Liebe. Jetzt darf ich dich wohl gar nicht mehr besuchen? Schließlich bin ich dein Vater."

...

Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht. Das sollte der Mann sein, der Hermine verlassen hatte, nachdem ihre Mutter gestorben war? Was wollte er hier? Harry merkte schon, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie verhielten sich sehr distanziert, aber wen wunderte das?

"James, könntest du uns kurz alleine lassen?" fragte Hermine.

"Bist du dir sicher?"

"Ja, bitte geh." sagte sie eindringlich, ohne ihn anzuschauen. Harry blickte kurz zu Hermines Vater, bevor er sich an Hermine wandte.

"Wenn irgendetwas ist, dann ruf mich. Ich bin direkt nebenan." Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an und er ging aus der Küche.

...

"Ich frage dich nochmal. Was willst du hier?" wandte sich Hermine wieder an ihren Vater.

"Warum denn gleich so zickig? Das hast du wohl von deiner Mutter. Die war auch so." rief er verächtlich. "Wie auch immer. Ich habe dich gesucht. Du weißt doch, dass vor drei Tagen vor genau 9 Jahren deine Mutter gestorben ist. Ich wollte dich ein wenig trösten."

"Klar. Gerade du. Du warst ja auch so niedergeschlagen, als Mutter gestürzt ist." spuckte sie ihm entgegen.

"Ich habe deine Mutter geliebt, verdammt noch mal. Ich konnte doch nichts dafür, dass sie einfach abgehauen ist." rief er.

"Du hast sie vertrieben. Du hast sie solang geschlagen, bis sie abgehauen ist." schrie Hermine fast. "Aber wahrscheinlich kannst du dich nicht mehr daran erinnern, weil du mal wieder zu betrunken warst." Ihr Vater wurde wütend. "Du hattest mit ihr Streit, bevor sie die Treppen runtergefallen ist."

"Willst du damit etwa behaupten, ich hätte sie runter geschubst?"

"Ich weiß es! Verdammt nochmal, verschwinde! Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben. Nie wieder. Du bist nichts weiter als ein armer Alkoholiker." Der erste Schlag traf sie mitten ins Gesicht, so, dass sie nach hinten fiel und sich den Kopf an der Küchenplatte stieß. Sie schrie vor Schmerzen auf. Der zweite Schlag, auf den sie noch weniger vorbereitet war, traf sie am Hals. Hermine rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen und schlug die Hände über den Kopf zusammen. Sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut aus der Nase kam.

"Du kleines Drecksluder! Ich habe dir wohl früher nicht oft genug den Hintern versohlt? Na warte, das können wir schnell wieder gut machen." Er wollte sie diesmal treten, doch bevor er sie treffen konnte, trat sie ihm ans Schienbein, so, dass er hinfiel. Sie griff schnell zu ihrem Zauberstab, doch da fiel ihr ein, dass sie ihn in der Bibliothek vergessen hatte. Sie fluchte und suchte nach einem anderen Gerät, womit sie sich wehren konnte. Doch ihr Vater schmiss sich von hinten auf sie. Sie fielen beide über die Stühle und stießen an den Tisch. Hermine wollte nach Harry rufen, doch Timon, der Name ihres Vaters, hielt ihr den Mund zu.

"Er wird nicht kommen, um dich zu retten, du kleines Miststück." flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr. Hermine konnte seine Fahne riechen. Ihr wurde schlecht. Genauso wie damals. Sie versuchte sich zu befreien und schlug wild um sich, doch Timon platzierte sich so über sie, dass sie nicht in der Lage war, zu flüchten.

"Weißt du noch, als du neun warst, wo deine Mutter, die Schlampe, abgehauen ist, ohne dich mitzunehmen? Du warst so traurig. Sie hatte dich ganz alleine bei mir gelassen. Wie egoistisch von ihr. Aber wir hatten doch ein schönes Leben zu zweit, oder? Ich habe dir alles gegeben, was du wolltest. Spielsachen, Bücher, Klamotten. Doch du warst nie zufrieden. Du wolltest immer mehr. Genauso wie deine Mutter. Ihr seid euch so ähnlich. Außer, dass sie nie so hübsch war, wie du. Das musst du wohl von mir geerbt haben." Er lachte laut und Hermine hätte am liebsten gekotzt. Sie hatte nur eine Chance. Wenn Harry dann nicht kommen würde, wusste sie auch nicht weiter. Sie biss ihm so fest sie konnte in die Hand. Er schrie auf, und gab ihr eine Ohrfeige. Ihr Kopf flog zur Seite. Sie wollte schreien, doch nur ein kläglicher Laut kam raus. Das hatte er niemals gehört, dachte sie. Da kam ihr noch eine Idee. Sie hob den Salzstreuer auf, mit den Händen, die sie kurz frei bekommen hatte, und schmiss ihn so fest sie konnte gegen die Tür. Es machte ein herbes Geräusch. Hermine konnte nur hoffen, dass Harry es auch gehört hatte. Timon packte sie an die Schultern und schüttelte sie mit den Kopf auf den Boden. Hermine wurde schwindelig und fühlte kurz die Ohnmacht über sie kommen, doch sie riss sich zusammen und hielt seine Handgelenke fest. Er hörte auf, sie zu schütteln und schaute sie wütend an.

"Du miese kleine Nutte." schrie er. Er beugte sich hoch und holte etwas. Das war ihre Chance. Sie schubste ihn weg und versuchte aufzustehen, doch er packte sie am Handgelenk und hielt sie vor seiner Brust fest. Sie spürte etwas spitzes an ihrem Hals und wusste, er hatte ein Messer geholt.

Genau in dem Moment kam Harry herein.

"Hermine? Ist alles... WAS ZUR...?" Er sah die beiden und konnte eins und eins zusammenzählen. Er zückte sofort seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Timon. Dieser platzierte Hermine aber so, dass sie genau zwischen den beiden Männern stand.

"Lass sie los, du Arschloch!" schrie Harry. Er war völlig aus der Fassung. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass dort Hermine stand, mit einem Messer am Hals, das Gesicht blutüberströmt, festgehalten von ihrem Vater.

"Ich glaube nicht. Geh mit deinem Zauberding weg, oder ich ritze ihr die Kehle durch." Harry wusste, dass er es todernst meinte. Er hob die Hände hoch und tat langsam den Zauberstab auf den Boden.

"Bitte, Sir, lassen Sie Hermine gehen. Sie ist ihre Tochter." versuchte er es etwas ruhiger. Er redete ihm ins Gewissen und hoffte somit, dass er sie freiließe.

"Nein! Gerade weil sie meine Tochter ist, muss sie für das bestraft werden, was ihre Mutter mir angetan hat. Du verstehst das nicht. Sie ist einfach so gegangen. Einfach so. Sie hat uns beide alleine gelassen, nicht Hermine? Dafür muss sie nun bezahlen."

"Aber sie können doch nicht Hermine dafür die Schuld geben. Sie hat nichts getan. Bitte lassen Sie sie laufen."

"Nein! Du wirst dafür bezahlen!" schrie er und drückte ihr das Messer fester an die Kehle. Hermine schluckte.

"Was willst du tun? Willst du mich genauso umbringen, wie sie damals?"

"Es war ein Unfall. Sie hat mir doch keine andere Wahl gelassen. Sie wollte dich mir wegnehmen. Verstehst du das nicht? Nach sechs Jahren kommt diese Frau wieder und will dich mitnehmen. Sie wollte uns auseinander bringen. Das konnte ich doch nicht zulassen."

"Aber ich wollte nie bei dir bleiben. Ich wollte mit ihr mit. Ich habe ewig gewartet, bis sie kam. Ich wollte zu ihr, nicht zu dir. Du - du hast mich geschlagen und misshandelt. Ich hasse dich!" Harry versucht Hermine mit seinen Blicken zu beruhigen, doch sie reagierte nicht darauf.

"Du hast mir mein Leben zur Hölle gemacht, bis ich 15 wurde. Du krankes Schwein!" Und dann passierte alles ganz schnell. Timon stach mit dem Messer auf sie ein. Nicht in den Hals, dafür in den Bauch. Sie klappte unter ihm zusammen. Harry reagierte schnell und feuerte in all seiner Wut einen Fluch auf ihn los, der ihn bewegungsunfähig machte. Timon brach auf dem Boden zusammen, neben Hermine, die stark am bluten war. Harry rutschte sofort neben sie.

"Hermine? Hermine? Bitte, sprich mit mir. Hermine? Sag doch was! Hey, du darfst nicht sterben Hermine. Hermine" NEIN!" Sie schloss ihre Augen und hörte auf, zu atmen.


	12. Chapter 12

So, das ist das LETZTE Kapitel der Geschichte.  
Puh, endlich geschafft.  
Vielen Dank an alle meine fleißigen Kommischreiber

...

"Es tut mir unendlich Leid, was mit Hermine geschehen ist." sagte Mrs. Weasley. Sie drückte Harry fest an sich.

"Danke." sagte er matt und ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen.

"Was passiert nun mit ihrem Vater?"

"Er wird nach Askaban geschickt."

"Aber ich dachte er ist ein Muggel?" Harry lachte spottend.

"Nein. Seine Eltern waren Zauberer. Er selbst war nur ein Squib."

"Oh. Und wie geht es dir?" fragte sie leise. Harry lächelte gezwungen.

"Es geht schon." sagte er. Nach einer Weile ließ ihn auch Molly alleine. Sie verschwand mit der Ausrede, sie müsste Arthur von der Arbeit abholen. Harry legte den Kopf in seine Hände und stütze sich auf seinen Knien ab.

"Mr. Knox? Sie können jetzt reinkommen." sagte die junge Krankenschwester zu ihm. Harry erhob sich sofort und ging in das Krankenzimmer.

Dort lag sie. Die Augen geschlossen, ihr Atem gleichmäßig. Sie lebte. Er setzte sich neben sie, auf einen der Stühle, während sie in dem weißen Bett lag.

Seit zwei Tagen lag sie nun schon schlafend in diesem Bett. Gleich nachdem er wieder halbwegs denken konnte, hat er seinen Zauberstab geschnappt und ihre gröbsten Wunden geheilt. Dann hatte er Tonks und Remus benachrichtigt, die auch sofort gekommen waren, um Timon festzunehmen. Er hatte alles gestanden. Den Mord an seiner Frau, die Misshandlungen an Hermine und den Mordversuch von Vorgestern. Harry war nicht mit dabei, um alles zu hören. Er konnte das Gesicht dieses Mannes nicht mehr sehen. Sirius kam auch sofort, als Harry ihm kurz geschildert hatte, was passiert war. Er war die ganze Zeit über für Harry da, wofür er ihm sehr dankbar war.

Man hatte Hermine gleich ins St. Mungo, wo man sie genau behandelte. Harry war solange bei ihr, bis man ihn mit Gewalt nach Hause schicken musste. Aber kam nach ein paar Stunden wieder und stand bei ihr.

Er beobachtete ihren Schlaf. Sie schien so glücklich und zufrieden zu sein. Er fasste ihre Hand und führte sie an seinen Mund. Davon musste sie aufgewacht sein, denn ihr Kopf bewegte sich zur Seite. Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte verwirrt um sich. Sie registrierte erstmal, dass sie in einem Krankenhaus war und nicht zu Hause. Dann sah sie Harry und ein Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen.

"Hey." flüsterte sie.

"Hi." antwortete Harry. Er küsste ihre Hand, bevor er sie freigab. Hermine versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch konnte es nur mit Harrys Hilfe. Er bot ihr ein Glas Wasser an, welches sie dankend annahm.

"Wo ist er?" war ihre erste Frage.

"Er wurde nach Askaban gebracht. Er wird dir nichts mehr antun." Hermine nickte verstehend.

"Wie geht es dir?" fragte er. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ganz gut eigentlich. Was ist überhaupt passiert?"

"Naja, nachdem er - er dich erstochen hat, habe ich ihn mit einem Fluch belegt und dich halbwegs geheilt. Dann habe ich dich ins Krankenhaus gebracht und habe Remus benachrichtigt, was vorgefallen war. Er hat ihn sofort weggeschafft. Du hast zwei Tage hier geschlafen." Hermine schüttelte sich.

"Dann hat es jetzt ein Ende?" Harry nickte. Er nahm ihre Hand wieder in seine.

"Bitte erzähl mir, was er damals getan hatte." Hermine nickte zögerlich. Sie schluckte und holte tief Luft.

"Wo fang ich da nur am besten an. Am Anfang. Genau. Meine Eltern haben sich in der Schule kennen gelernt. Timon ging da zwar nicht zum Unterricht, er war ein Squib, weißt du? Seine Familie hat sich für ihn geschämt. Doch er konnte ab und zu beim Quidditchtraining zugucken. Er wollte schon immer Quidditchspieler werden. Das war sein großer Traum. Eines Tages traf er meine Mutter. Hannon. Sie war Hüterin. Dann fingen sie an miteinander auszugehen. Sie kamen zusammen und wurden ein Paar. Ich glaube aber, dass mein Vater schon damals wusste, dass sie ihn betrog. Meine Mutter hielt nichts von festen Bindungen. Auf jeden Fall zogen sie dann zusammen. Sie wollten noch nicht heiraten. Ich meine, sie waren 17. Aber Hannon war mit mir schwanger. Ihr Vater hatte sie gezwungen, den Vater zu heiraten, also Timon. Er war natürlich begeistert. Er liebte sie von ganzem Herzen. Das wusste sie auch. Und sie nutzte dies aus. Sie nutzte ihn aus.

Bis ich vier wurde, kam es nie zu Handgreiflichkeiten. Meine Mutter hatte aufgehört ihn zu betrügen und er trank nicht mehr so viel. Als ich aber fünf wurde, kam meine Mutter an einem Tag spät nach Hause. Sie roch nach Männerparfum. Natürlich merkte Timon das sofort. Sie hatten einen heftigen Streit. Es wurde sogar so heftig, dass ich versucht habe, sie auseinander zu bringen, doch er schubste mich weg und verprügelte meine Mutter. Ich wollte ihn aufhalten, doch dann schlug er auf mich ein. Nicht so fest, wie bei Hannon, aber trotzdem schlug er immer wieder zu.

Meine Mutter musste ins Krankenhaus. Ich kam mit ein paar Prellungen davon. Damit fingen unsere Probleme eigentlich erst richtig an. Er fing an, uns regelmäßig zu verprügeln und wieder viel zu trinken. Einmal beschimpfte er meine Mutter als Hure und sagte, dass ich wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal von ihm bin. Sie ist ausgerastet und hat ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Danach hat er sie so heftig verprügelt, dass sie fast an ihren Verletzungen gestorben wäre. Zwei Monate später, da war ich neun, sagte sie, sie müsste ihre Mutter besuchen, weil diese krank geworden war. Doch sie kam nicht wieder. Ich wartete und wartete. Sie hatte mich alleine gelassen. Mit ihm. Da merkte ich das erste mal, wie schwach doch eigentlich meine Mutter war. Sie hatte noch nicht mal den Mumm gehabt, zur Polizei zu gehen, oder so etwas.

Dafür habe ich sie gehasst. Zwei Jahre war ich mit ihm alleine, bis der Brief aus Beauxbutton kam. Ich hatte mich so gefreut. Und stell dir vor, Timon erlaubte mir sogar dorthin zu fahren. Ich liebte die Schule, aber ich hasste es, wenn ich wieder in den Ferien zurück nach Hause musste.

Als ich 15 war, kam meine Mutter wieder zurück. Sie wollte mich holen. Endlich. Doch, als sie Timon begegnete, fingen sie einen riesigen Streit an. Ich versuchte sie zu stoppen, doch er schlug mich und sperrte mich in mein Zimmer ein. Kurz darauf hörte ich ein Poltern. Ich kletterte durch mein Fenster und ging durch die Hintertür wieder rein. Dann sah ich sie dort liegen. Meine Mutter. Am Treppenanfang. Sie lag da, ihre Gliedmaßen vollkommen ausgerenkt. Der Heiler sagte später dann, dass sie sich das Genick gebrochen hätte. Timon stand neben ihr und bewegte sich nicht. Er starrte sie nur an. Ich fing an zu schreien und rannte zu ihr. Holte den Notarzt, doch sie war schon tot. Ich merkte auch nicht, wie Timon abgehauen war. Ich hatte nur angst um meine Mutter.

Nach der Beerdigung wurde ich zu einer Pflegefamilie gebracht. Sie kümmerten sich gut um mich. Als ich meinen Abschluss hatte, zog ich aus. Ich wollte so früh wie möglich mein eigenes Geld verdienen und alleine Leben. Leider war der erstbeste Job, den ich finden konnte, ein Putzjob bei Rita Skeeter. Die Bezahlung war mies und die Arbeit anstrengend. Aber ich konnte mir eine Wohnung leisten. Das war das wichtigste. Ich arbeitete mich hoch. Nur durch einen Zufall bemerkte Rita, dass ich auch zu etwas anderem zu gebrauchen bin. Ich bekam mehr Geld. Das sparte ich, damit ich mir meine Ausbildung als Heilerin finanzieren konnte. Naja. Und dann kamst du. Ich glaube, etwas besseres hätte mir nicht passieren können."

"Als du an dem einen Tag so aufgelöst nach Hause kamst. Da hat dich das Arschloch geschlagen, oder?" Hermine nickte.

"Ich bin ihm auf der Straße begegnet. Als ich ihn erkannt habe, bin ich sofort weggerannt, doch er kam mir hinterher. Er wollte mit mir 'reden', doch ich schob ihn weg. Darauf schlug er mich. Ich schrie um Hilfe und als ein paar Passanten vorbeikamen ist er schnell abgehauen. Ich wusste nicht, dass er weiß, wo ich wohne. Ich glaube, er ist mir gefolgt. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich da nicht mit reinziehen." Als sie das sagte, stand er wütend auf.

"Was soll das denn heißen. Meinst du etwa, dass du mir nie etwas über dich erzählen wolltest?"

"Nein. So war das nicht. Irgendwann hätte ich dir die Wahrheit erzählt. Wirklich. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Es tut mir leid." sagte sie und blickte auf ihre Bettdecke.

"Weißt du überhaupt, was ich gefühlt habe, als du da mit dem Messer im Bauch auf dem Boden lagst? Ich dachte, du wärst TOT. Ich dachte ich würde dich nie wieder sehen. Das tat mehr weh, als jeder Crucios-Fluch. Es war - Es war, als ob irgendwas in mir zusammengebrochen wäre. Du - du bist mir zu wichtig, als dass ich dich verlieren könnte." Er sackte auf dem Stuhl zusammen und stützte den Kopf in seinen Hände.

"Ich will dich nie wieder verlieren. Als du geschlafen hast, war ich die ganze Zeit hier und habe gewartet, bis du wieder aufstehst. Ich wollte der erste sein, den du siehst. " Hermine traten Tränen in die Augen. Sie beugte sich zu ihm rüber und nahm seine Unterarme.

"Danke. Danke für alles, was du für mich getan hast." Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, worauf er zurück lächelte. Er ging in die Knie, nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände und küsste sie innig. Nach einiger Zeit lösten sie sich wieder.

"Es- es gibt da etwas, was ich dir die ganze Zeit schon sagen wollte. Also, ich weiß nicht, ob du genauso fühlst, aber ich hoffe es sehr. Was ich sagen will ist..."

"Ich liebe dich, Harry." unterbrach sie ihn. Sie grinste ihn an. Harry blickte sie erst verwirrt an, doch dann strahlte sein Gesicht vor Freude.

"Wirklich?" fragte er sie neckisch.

"Ja, wirklich."

"Hm, ich denke, ich fühle auch eine gewisse Zuneigung für dich." sie lachte und nahm seine Hand.

"Natürlich liebe ich dich auch. Wie könnte ich nicht." Er beugte sich runter, um sie zu küssen. In dem Moment war ihm alles egal. Es zählten nur noch sie beide. Er liebte sie und sie liebte ihn. Etwas schöneres konnte es für die beiden nicht geben.

.............................

Drei Tage später wurde Hermine entlassen. Harry und sie gingen wieder nach Hause. Während er ihre Tasche in ihr Zimmer brachte, schaute sie sich in der Küche um. An der Stelle, wo sie erstochen wurde, war nichts mehr von dem Unfall zu sehen. Die ganze Küche war ordentlich aufgeräumt. Hermine seufzte tief. Was hätte sie nur ohne Harry getan, fragte sie sich. Wie auf Kommando, schlang jemand seine Arme um sie. Hermine wusste sofort wer es war. Harry küsste ihren Scheitel.

"Hunger?" grinste er.

"Nicht wirklich." Sie dreht sich um, damit er sie umarmen konnte.

"Es ist vorbei. Endlich." flüsterte sie.

ENDE


End file.
